KEO's Love story
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Kumpulan drabble, ficlet atau vignette dari Jung Taekwoon dan Lee Jaehwan.. LeKen/Keo VIXX, BoyxBoy DLDR! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Ficlet:

Part 01

.

 **RUN**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

"Hyung, tunggu aku!"

Dada Jaehwan naik turun. Tangannya menopang di atas lutut dengan mulut menghirup udara secara rakus. Ia mendengus kesal manakala sosok itu telah berlari jauh di depannya. Mau tak mau ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal.

Sedangkan sosok lain hanya menggeleng kecil melihat bagaimana Jaehwan berusaha mengejarnya. Ia sudah mengatakan berulang kali pada Jaehwan untuk berhenti saja namun tak digubris.

Meski dengan usaha yang luar biasa keras, Jaehwan akhirnya bisa menyamai langkah sosok itu; bukan karena Jaehwan yang berlari kuat, melainkan Taekwoon –sosok itu- yang memilih berlari sedikit lambat.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa berhenti Jae." Taekwoon berujar pelan seiring dengan kaki yang masih berlari. "Kau akan kelelahan."

Jaehwan menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak mau berhenti kalau hyung tidak berhenti." Tukasnya dengan ketus. Ia bahkan mengerucutkan bibirnya agar menarik perhatian sang lawan.

Taekwoon menatap datar Jaehwan lalu menghembus pelan. Sedetik kemudian, ia melengos untuk meninggalkan Jaehwan. Meladeni Jaehwan sama saja meluangkan waktu untuk jatuh dalam kebisingan. Kekasihnya itu tidak akan berhenti mengeluh dan mengoceh.

"Hyung!" Pekik Jaehwan lagi saat Taekwoon mengabaikan dirinya.

Taekwoon tak peduli, kakinya masih terus berlari dan berlari.

"Hyung!"

Mengalah, Taekwoon menghentikan laju larinya dan berbalik pada Jaehwan yang tampak kelelahan dengan wajah memerah padam. Ia juga menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, kau tunggu saja disana."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Ada alasan kenapa ia keukeuh untuk ikut dengan Taekwoon berlarian mengitari lapangan yang sangat menyusahkan itu. Jaehwan menunduk dan memainkan kakinya yang terasa pegal.

Taekwoon sedikit berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Jaehwan dari bawah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka berlari bukan? Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Kali ini suara Taekwoon terdengar lebih lembut.

Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya lalu dihembuskan pelan. "Aku ingin bersamamu terus hyung. Aku ingin bersamamu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan latihan, latihan dan latihan. Hanya waktu senggang ini kita bisa bersama tapi kau mengisinya dengan lari." Jawab Jaehwan sepelan udara merambat.

Taekwoon tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka jika alasan Jaehwan selama ini mengikutinya lari setiap sore adalah hal ini. Jaehwan tidak pernah mengatakan sebelumnya. Dan ya, ia mengakui bahwa dirinya kurang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaehwan. Menjadi seorang pemain bola memang menyita banyak waktu yang ia punya.

Tapi, Taekwoon melihat ada gerak aneh dari Jaehwan. Sepertinya bukan hanya itu alasannya.

"Maaf." Taekwoon mengecup pipi Jaehwan. "Ada lagi alasan lainnya?"

Jaehwan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa mungkin Taekwoon..

"Aku tidak suka kau menggoda orang lain."

"Uh?"

Tak lekas menjawab, ekor mata Jaehwan bergulir pada sisi lapangan yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Lihatlah mereka!" Tukasnya dengan suara penuh emosi. "Mereka sangat senang sekali melihat pemain sepak bola yang sedang berlari disini."

Sekali lagi senyum Taekwoon mengembang. Lucu sekali Jaehwan saat cemburu. Ia mendekat pada Jaehwan lalu menangkup wajah manisnya.

"Lihatlah aku!" Jaehwan membalas tatapan Taekwoon. "Aku tidak pernah berniat menggoda mereka dan sama sekali aku tidak tergoda dengan mereka. Niatku kesini hanya untuk berlari. Sudah itu saja."

Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia hanya mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jae! Percayalah, aku tidak macam-macam." Satu kecupan singkat diberikan pada bibir tebal Jaehwan. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku sibuk selama ini. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak macam-macam. Aku hanya milikmu."

"Sungguh?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia lantas menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. "Mau berlari bersama? Pelan-pelan saja. Biar mereka tahu kalau aku sudah ada yang punya." Ajaknya.

Senyum lebar jelas mengembang di bibir Jaehwan. Banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Melihat bagaimana senyum Taekwoon terulas saat mengajaknya membuatnya yakin bahwa Taekwoon memang miliknya seorang. Lantas ia mulai mengikuti irama langkah kaki yang diciptakan oleh Taekwoon. Mereka saling berlari dengan langkah kecil dan saling berdampingan.

Oh dengarlah sekarang, ada sorak cemburu yang menguar dari sisi lapangan sana. Pasti mereka tengah iri dengannya.

"Jangan berani mendekati Jung Taekwoon. Karena Jung Taekwoon hanya milik Lee Jaehwan."

Setelahnya Taekwoon hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

 _Oke, ini gimana? Fluff gak? Semoga gak gagal yaa.._

 _Oh ya ini projek baru.._

 _Jadi aku akan membuat beberapa drabble atau vigette atau ficlet tentang KEO, mungkin latar dan tema akan berbeda satu sama lain. Mungkin juga bisa sama._

 _Silahkan di review ya, semoga suka.._

 _^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Chapter 2

Ficlet:

Part 02

.

 **Donald Duck**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

Jung Minyeol

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Taekwoon mendengus kesal. Kupingnya terasa panas sekali mendengar suara pekikan dan jeritan atas pertengkaran yang terjadi di depan mata. Ia bangkit untuk melerai mereka yang ia sayangi. Lee Jaehwan, kekasihnya dan Jung Minyeol, adik kesayangannya. Tangannya meraih sumber keributan yang terjadi.

Boneka bebek bernama Donald.

Jaehwan cemberut, melihat Taekwoon mengambil boneka itu membuatnya kesal. Apalagi saat ia memberikannya pada Minyeol. Itu boneka miliknya, kenapa harus diberikan pada Minyeol?

Sedangkan Taekwoon tak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari sang kekasih. Baginya saat ini adalah menenangkan sang adik yang akan menangis. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki kekasih begitu kekanak-kanakan. Ia bahkan harus rela bertengkar dengan bocah berusia enam tahun hanya gara-gara boneka bebek. Taekwoon tak habis pikir. Padahal ini kali pertama pertemuan antara Jaehwan dan Minyeol.

Senyum Taekwoon terulas saat sepasang mata musang itu menangkap ekspresi ceria di wajah Minyeol. Sepertinya ia senang dengan keputusan Taekwoon.

"Yaa! Itu bonekaku! Kenapa kau kasihkan kepadanya?" Jerit Jaehwan masih tak terima dengan tindakan Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menoleh pada Jaehwan lalu menggelengkan kepala. Seolah memberikan tanda kepada Jaehwan untuk menghentikan aksi konyolnya bertengkar dengan anak kecil.

"Tapi-,"

"Kau sudah dewasa Jaehwan-ah, mengalah sekali dengan Minyeol tidak masalah kan?"

Dan Jaehwan hanya melipat tangan di depan dada.

Taekwoon mengusap surai legam milik Minyeol.

"Jaga boneka ini eum? Ini kesayangan Jaehwan hyung!" Pintanya dengan senyum merekah lebar.

Minyeol mengangguk setuju. "Hyung! Dia benar kekasihmu?" Tanya Minyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Minyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan ia tengah menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Putuskan saja kekasihmu! Hyung ini tidak asyik. Dia seperti anak kecil. Pelit, menyebalkan, berisik!"

"Yaaa!" Jaehwan langsung memekik seketika kalimat peuh kebencian keluar dari bibir mungil Minyeol. Ia hendak memukul Minyeol namun ditahan oleh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon meletakkan tangan Jaehwan di depan perutnya sendiri. Sang pemilik beringsut mundur. Kecewa dengan kekasihnya yang lebih membela adiknya daripada dirinya.

"Minyeol-ah.." Taekwoon mengusap pipi gembul Minyeol. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau ingin aku putus dengan Jaehwan hyung?" Senyum Taekwoon masih setia lekat disana. "Hyung tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Hyung itu menyebalkan."

"Justru itu." Kening Jaehwan mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban Taekwoon. "Justru sifat Jaehwan seperti itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Minyeol tak mengerti dengan ucapan Taekwoon. Sedangkan Jaehwan hanya diam menunggu.

"Kau tau, hidup akan terasa sepi kalau kau bersama dengan orang yang pendiam." Tukasnya pelan. "Kau tahu bukan kalau hyung ini jarang bicara? Bersama Jaehwan hyung, kehidupan hyung benar-benar cerah. Dan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Jaehwan hyung." Ucapnya seraya melirik pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan yang berdiri memaku itu tersenyum. Rasanya hangat sekali mendengar setiap tutur kata Taekwoon.

"Jadi Jaehwan hyung orang berharga bagi hyung? Walaupun menyebalkan?" Masih jelas kentara ucapan tak suka dari Minyeol.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya, Jaehwan hyung segala-galanya bagi hyung. Walaupun dia menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan, berisik dan susah diatur." Jawabnya.

Jika boleh jujur, Jaehwan kesal mendengar jawaban dari Taekwoon yang semakin lama semakin menyakitkan telinga. Tapi ia yakin dengan cara demikian Minyeol tidak akan membencinya.

Yah, meski awal cerita mereka saling bertengkar juga karena keegoisannya.

Minyeol mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti. Ia memeluk tubuh Taekwoon.

"Sekarang berterima kasih kepada Jaehwan hyung eum? Dia yang telah memberimu ini." Pintanya seraya menunjuk pada boneka di tangan Minyeol.

Senyum Minyeol muncul percuma. Ia mulai mendekat pada Jaehwan. Lelaki yang lebih tua hanya membulatkan matanya pada Minyeol.

"Hyung, maafkan Minyeol. Dan terima kasih untuk boneka ini."

Mau semarah apapun, hati Jaehwan akan luluh mendengar ucapan polos dari bocah cilik seperti Minyeol. Lekas ia berjongkok untuk mengecup pipi gembul Minyeol.

"Sama-sama Minyeol sayang."

Minyeol memeluk erat boneka itu. "Ngomong-ngomong hyung!"

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan sama-sama menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sepertinya Jaehwan hyung mirip donald bebek!"

"Yaa! Jung Minyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Satu ficlet lagi datang.._

 _Bagaimana? Niat mau update perhari ini.._

 _Mumpung masih seger kalo masalah drabble ficlet ginian.._

 _Kalo oneshot butuh waktu lama.. ^^,_

 _._

 _Jadi tetep review yaaa.._

 _Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble:

Part 03

.

 **Sepeda**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Ini yang paling dibenci Jaehwan. Berdiri lama menunggu sang kekasih saat kencan. Ia sendiri yang memilih menunggu daripada dijemput oleh Taekwoon –kekasihnya-. Tapi tidak biasanya Taekwoon akan terlambat seperti ini. Padahal janjian mereka sekitar sejam yang lalu. Terus kemana Taekwoon? Kenapa lama sekali?

Demi membunuh rasa bosan menunggu, Jaehwan memainkan kakinya di bawah sana. Sedikit bermain dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Hembusan nafasnya berulang kali menguar percuma. Namun masih saja belum mendapatkan titik terang.

Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jaehwan membuka ponsel untuk mengecek pesan dari sang kekasih. Dan hasilnya masih sama, tak ada pesan. Ia juga sudah menghubunginya namun sama sekali tak bisa. Kemana sebenarnya Taekwoon?

Sekitar lima belas menit ia menunggu, ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya gelisah. Ada sekelebat pikiran yang memintanya untuk pulang saja. Mungkin Taekwoon lupa. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas berat lalu bangkit dari duduk.

Ia menoleh ke arah jalanan. Kedua pasang mata bulat itu memicing seiring dengan satu objek yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang datang dengan sebuah sepeda. Ya, sepeda. Jaehwan semakin memperjelas pandangannya.

Ternyata benar!

Itu adalah Taekwoon, kekasihnya. Tapi..

"Maaf!" Taekwoon berseru setelah ia turun dari sepeda. Ia memarkir sepeda tepat di depan Jaehwan. "Kau menunggu lama ya?"

Jaehwan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf! Mobil hyung tiba-tiba mogok. Waktu hyung mau menghubungimu ponsel hyung ketinggalan. Terus hyung bingung harus bagaimana." Tukas Taekwoon merasa sangat bersalah.

Senyum Jaehwan kembali terlukis setelah mendengarkan alasan keterlambatan Taekwoon. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangan pada sepeda di hadapannya.

"Ah, ini! Hyung bingung harus naik apa. Maunya sih taksi. Tapi tidak ada yang lewat. Ya sudah hyung pinjam sepeda ini."

"Pinjam? Ke siapa?"

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Ada, seseorang yang hyung kenal. Oh ya, bagaimana? Apa kau mau naik sepeda ini? Kalau kau malu, kita bisa naik taksi saja ke tempat yang kau inginkan." Tawar Taekwoon seraya mengusap peluh di kening. Rupanya bersepeda dengan jarak sekitar lima kilometer cukup membuatnya berkeringat.

Tangan Jaehwan terulur demi membantu mengurangi keringat itu. Ia menggeleng kecil dilengkapi senyum dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak malu." Lalu ia naik ke bagian pengemudi sepeda. "Aku akan memboncengmu. Kau pasti lelah sekali."

"Tidak! Aku yang akan memboncengmu."

"Sudahlah!" Jaehwan menarik paksa tangan Taekwoon untuk duduk di bagian penumpang. "Aku juga kuat! Kalau sekedar membonceng hyung aku juga bisa."

Pada akhirnya Taekwoon menurut. Ia duduk dengan ragu di belakang Jaehwan.

"Kau sungguh tidak malu?"

"Tidak! Ini malah akan terasa romantis dibandingkan naik mobil. Terlalu biasa." Jaehwan tersenyum manis sekali. "Sekarang kita berangkat! Yooooo!"

Pekikan Jaehwan mengiringi ayunan kakinya di pedal sepeda. Laju sepeda itu terasa begitu ringan. Mungkin karena Jaehwan mengendarainya dengan penuh suka cita. Dari sini Taekwoon bisa merasakan bahwa kekasihnya bukan sosok yang manja, kekasihnya bukan sosok yang terus ingin diperlakukan bak raja.

Hanya dengan sebuah sepeda ia bisa menilai bahwa hati Jaehwan benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Rencana Taekwoon berhasil bukan? Ia tak akan ragu untuk menikahi Jaehwan.

 _Saranghae Lee Jaehwan._

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _Drabble atau Ficlet ini? :o_

 _Oke reviewnya aja yaaa.. Terima kasih ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble:

Part 04

.

 **Couple's Shirt**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

And member VIXX

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

"Oh?"

Kedua pasang mata Jaehwan membola ketika melihat Hakyeon datang bersama dengan Wonshik. Bukan karena kedatangan mereka yang membuatnya kaget. Melainkan baju pasangan yang tengah Hakyeon dan Wonshik gunakan.

Terlihat lucu, apalagi berwarna merah maroon. Membuat kulit hitam Hakyeon tak terlalu tampak gelap dan bagi Wonshik itu yang terbaik.

Mendengar pekikan Jaehwan, Hakyeon mendekat.

"Ada apa Jae?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Tidak." Senyumnya mengulas. Bola mata itu bergerak cepat menyapu penjuru ruangan. Ia tengah mencari seseorang.

"Taekwoon hyung!" Jaehwan mendekat pada sosok yang dipanggil dengan cengiran melekat di wajah manisnya.

"Um?"

Jaehwan membantu Taekwoon merapikan pakaiannya. "Hyung! Kaja kita pakai baju kopel seperti Hakyeon hyung dan Wonshik." Pintanya seraya memainkankan tangan di dada sang kekasih.

"Baju kopel?" Ulangnya sebelum menoleh pada Hakyeon dan Wonshik. Detik selanjutnya sebuah senyum dan anggukan muncul bersama-sama dari Taekwoon. "Ya, boleh!"

"Asyik!" Jaehwan bersorak kegirangan. "Tapi warna pink yaa?"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Pendek? Emang, namanya juga drabble...

Gimana? Silahkan review..

Oh yaa, aku lagi nyelesein oneshot, enaknya mana dulu yang aku selesein? Ada dua pilihan. Yg satu angst yang satu fluff gitu.

Ayo pilih yang mana dulu.. kebetulan dua2nya sekitar 75% udah selesei. Aku tunggu yaa pilihannya.. ^^,

.

Dan untuk FF yang ini, siapa yang punya ide atau pengen dibikinin drabble ficlet atau vignette silahkan dishare ke aku yaa, biar tambah banyak idenya.. :D

Terima kasih..

.

Jangan lupa reviewnya. ^^,

.

.

.

Salam hangat

.

.

~Arlian Lee~


	5. Chapter 5

Ficlet:

Part 05

.

 **Baby**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance? Lilbit sad, Hurt comfort

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Melihat bagaimana Taekwoon menggendong bayi itu membuat Jaehwan meremas tangannya. Bibir tebal itu ia gigit kecil demi menghilangkan kecemasan luar biasa dari dalam hati. Ia tahu bahwa _suami_ -nya itu masih memiliki keinginan yang tinggi akan hadirnya buah hati.

Siapa yang tidak ingin buah hati saat kalian telah dalam tahap kehidupan rumah tangga?

Jaehwan mendongak, ada desakan air mata dari kedua kristal miliknya.

Sementara Taekwoon, lelaki itu tersenyum saat menatap penuh sayang bayi di pangkuannya. Itu bukan bayinya. Itu adalah buah hati dari perkawinan Sungkyu dan Eunji. Kakak sepupu Taekwoon. Raut muka Taekwoon jelas sekali mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia ketika memangku bayi yang tampak tenang tertidur itu.

Ya, ia memang menginginkan bayi. Apalagi bayinya sendiri.

Puas memangku Sungkyu junior, ia meletakkan kembali ke box semula. Sepertinya Eunji harus menyusui sang bayi. Lekas ia berbalik untuk menemui Jaehwan yang menunggunya di sofa. Ia mengernyit bingung manakala mendapati Jaehwan menunduk seperti itu.

"Maaf.." Gumam Jaehwan begitu ia merasakan tangan Taekwoon menggenggam tanganya.

Taekwoon mengerut bingung. Ia mencoba melihat Jaehwan dari bawah.

"Maaf.." Sekali lagi suara pelan Jaehwan terdengar menyakitkan apalagi saat Taekwoon melihat ada titik air yang mengalir di sudut mata indanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Taekwoon khawatir. Ada apa dengan _istri_ -nya? Padahal ia baik-baik saja tadi. Ada apa?

Alih-alih menjawab, tubuh Jaehwan semakin bergetar halus. Air mata yang turun juga tampak semakin deras seiring sesenggukan yang terjadi. Hal itu jelas membuat Taekwoon khawatir setengah mati.

Taekwoon mengangkat wajah Jaehwan lalu mengecup kilat bibir tebalnya. "Ada apa? Katakan kepadaku _yeobo_.."

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku... Aku sungguh minta maaf.."

"Kenapa?" Mata musang Taekwoon ikut menyayu begitu melihat mata Jaehwan sarat akan kesedihan. Ia sungguh tak bisa melihat sosok yang ia sayangi bersedih seperti ini. Menangis seperti ini. Apalagi tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Taekwoon segera memeluk tubuh Jaehwan yang masih bergetar.

Jaehwan merasa hangat berada di pelukan Taekwoon. Namun tetap saja, seerat apapun pelukan itu. Sebanyak apapun rasa khawatir itu tak bisa mengurangi rasa sesalnya. Menyesal ia tak bisa memberikan keturunan, menyesal ia terlahir sebagai lelaki.

"Maaf!" Taekwoon melepas pelukan itu guna menatap wajah sendu Jaehwan. "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan hyung." Lirihnya.

Deg~

Taekwoon terkesiap dengan jawaban Jaehwan. Ini memang sebuah hal sensitif. Sangat sensitif. Apalagi bagi mereka yang menjalani pilihan hidup seperti Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Sepasang manusia yang tak seharusnya bersama sesuai kodratnya sebagai manusia. Namun namanya cinta tak memandang gender bukan?

Ia tahu, ia paham dengan perasaan Jaehwan saat ini. Pasti sangat tertekan. Jaehwan bukan manusia yang bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya. Ia sama sepertinya. Tak memiliki rahim dan memang tak diciptakan untuk mengandung anak. Ia akui bahwa dirinya memang ingin memiliki seorang keturunan. Siapa yang tak mau?

Tapi pilihan tetap pilihan. Ia yang memilih ini semua. Ia yang memutuskan ini semua.

Dan ia menerima ini semua.

"Jae!" Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan dalam. "Jangan minta maaf karena itu." Ia memaksa sang lawan untuk menatapnya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku menerimamu sebagai Jaehwan saat ini."

Jaehwan menatap lekat mata musang Taekwoon dengan balutan air mata.

"Kau memang tidak bisa memberikanku keturunan, tapi kehadiranmu cukup berarti untukku. Memang munafik jika aku tak menginginkan keturunan. Itu munafik. Tapi aku telah memilih jalan ini." Senyum cerah terukir di wajah tampan Taekwoon. "Jadi aku mohon, jangan lagi mengungkit masalah ini. Aku tidak mau ini menjadi beban di hidupmu Jae. Ku mohon."

Bibir Jaehwan perlahan ia tarik kecil. Ini adalah kalimat yang selalu menenangkannya. Rasa itu memang tak pernah hilang, namun mendengar itu seakan perlahan mengikisnya. Dan Jaehwan suka.

"Aku mencintaimu Taekwoon hyung."

Taekwoon mengecup bibir Jaehwan kilat. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jaehwan."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Hayyy..._

 _Apa kabar, maaf yaa kemarin gak update.. :D_

 _Ayo gimana ini, silahkan di review.. :D_

 _Oh ya masalah oneshot itu,_

 _Ada dua pilihan,_

 _Marry Go Around – Angst, hurt/comfort, lilbit romance_

 _Real Story – Lilbit romance, drama, fluff?_

 _._

 _Gini aja deh ya, aku post hari sabtu sama hari minggu. :D_

 _Oke.._

 _Reviewnya dulu tp.. :D hehehehe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	6. Chapter 6

Ficlet:

Part 06

.

 **Payung?**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Jaehwan menatap nanar langit yang tak pernah menunjukkan keterangan. Sejak tadi ia merasakan dingin menusuk relung seiring dengan tetes hujan membasahi tanah. Ia menghela. Ia ingin sekali pulang namun tak membawa payung.

Jangankan payung yang mungkin saja sebagian besar orang tinggal saat mereka percaya bahwa hujan tidak akan turun. Jaehwan bahkan melupakan dompet dan ponselnya. Ia baru ingat kalau dompet dan ponsel berada di tas satunya. Mau tak mau jalan kaki dengan perut keroncongan menjadi pilihan.

Katakan saja Jaehwan itu ceroboh atau lambat berpikir. Sarapan pagi yang seharusnya menjadi rutinitas juga tak ia lakukan. Alhasil saat ini ia memegang erat perutnya yang terasa begitu menyiksa dengan pandangan mata kabur menatap penuh harap ke dalam toko itu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia berlari ke dalam dan mengambil sebotol air juga sepotong roti.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain berdiri dengan tak nyaman di depan toko sembari menunggu hujan terang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri. Siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Sekitar dua kali menoleh, ia mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di depan toko dengan tangan membawa payung. Kening Jaehwan jelas mengerut dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

'Kenapa orang ini tidak pergi saat ia membawa payung?' batin Jaehwan.

Beberapa detik berpikir, ada senyum mengembang. Entah ini ide darimana ia ingin melakukannya. Masih dengan senyum aneh terulas, ia mulai mendekat pada sosok itu. Sejenak menikmati tampannya wajah itu sebelum melakukan apa yang ada di otaknya.

Tubuhnya mencondong ke arah sosok itu dengan wajah mendongak menatap harap payung yang dipegang. Sosok di sebelah Jaehwan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu, ia menengok pada Jaehwan namun tak digubris oleh lelaki muda itu. Jaehwan masih menatap harap pada payung seakan itu merupakan barang langka dan mengagumkan.

Sosok itu menggerakkan rahangnya bingung. Ia ingin marah namun rasanya geli juga melihat Jaehwan. Lantas ia mengalihkan payung yang ia pegang ke arah lain. Menjauhkan dari jangkauan Jaehwan. Alih-alih merespon, ia malah mengikuti payung yang dijauhkan darinya.

Sosok itu memasang wajah datar dengan sedikit kesal. Ini bukan kali pertama Jaehwan mengikuti payung yang ia pindah-pindah. Sosok itu menghela nafas panjang lalu mendorong tubuh Jaehwan.

"Ah, wae?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Jaehwan menyorot kedua mata Jaehwan dengan tatapan jengah. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana kepada Jaehwan. Latans ia menyerahkan payung itu pada Jaehwan. Sontak hal itu mengukir sebuah senyuman manis di wajah Jaehwan.

"Terima kas-, loh, kemana hyung tampan itu?" Jaehwan menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mencari pemilik payung itu.

Senyumnya kembali muncul saat ia menangkap sosok itu di lensanya tengah berada di dalam toko. Kenapa lelaki itu masuk lagi ke dalam toko? Bukannya ia telah selesai berbelanja. Jaehwan ingin masuk ke dalam toko namun ia baru ingat kalau tidak membawa payung. Pada akhirnya ia menunggu sosok itu keluar dari toko.

"Ini!" Sosok itu berdiri di depan Jaehwan lalu menyodorkan sebungkus kue kepadanya. Jaehwan mendongak pada sosok itu dengan alis naik sebelah. "Aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi. Makanlah!"

Jaehwan ragu untuk menerima itu namun tangannya dipaksa menerima.

"Terima kas-," belum sempat Jaehwan mengucapkan terima kasih, lelaki itu telah mengenakan penutup kepala hoddinya lalu berlari menerjanga hujan.

Jaehwan menghela nafas; entah ia merasa bingung atau kasihan. Ia tak menyangka jika lelaki itu ternyata baik juga walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Namun, ada yang perlu Jaehwan sadari bahwa ia merasa seolah telah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat. Benarkah laki-laki itu malaikat dalam hidupnya? Memang menyebalkan, tapi bisa menimbulkan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri di lambungnya. Ini apa? Jaehwan hanya tersenyum aneh dengan tangan memegang payung dan kue pemberian lelaki yang tak ia kenal.

Berawal dari keisengan berakhir demikian? Jaehwan harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Annyeong!_

 _Bagaimana? Oh, ya ini mungkin sama seperti salah satu scene di Highschool Love On, saya memang mengadopsi dari sana. :D_

 _Silahkan di review yaa..._

 _Oh ya, masalah yang oneshot sudah saya tentukan untuk sabtu saya post yang angst trus minggu yang fluff, boleh kan?_

 _Terima kasih, semoga gak kecewa yaa..._

 _Silahlkan di review.._

 _^^,_

 _._

 _Ayo kalo ada ide, silahkan dishare,_  
 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	7. Chapter 7

Ficlet:

Part 07

.

 **Bintang Jatuh**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Sebuah pengalaman yang cukup menarik saat menghabiskan waktu bersama di bawah tenda di tengah hutan. Berdua dengan sang kekasih. Sebenarnya tidak berdua, melainkan dengan yang lain. Hanya saja saat ini mereka memang hanya berdua. Duduk di tepi api unggun yang mulai kehilangan semangat dan bertatap muka dengan penguasa malam. Jaehwan begitu nyaman bersandar di bahu kekar sang kekasih.

Sepasang kristal bening yang terbungkus kelopak tipis itu memejam berulang kali manakala deru angin berhembus pelan di sekitarnya. Ia cukup maklum. Di tengah musim panas pada saat malam hari memang angin sering menggoda setiap insan. Apalagi mereka yang tak berlindung di bawah hangatnya selimut kamar. Pasti tak akan bisa menghindari sentuhannya.

Tubuh Jaehwan bergidik kedinginan dan mulai bergerak mencari kehangatan di pelukan Taekwoon. Sang kekasih –Taekwoon- paham dengan keadaan Jaehwan lantas mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaehwan sekedar menenangkan tubuh Jaehwan yang sepertinya tak sanggup melawan dinginnya malam.

"Kau ingin tidur di dalam?" Taekwoon mengusap lembut pipi Jaehwan yang memerah.

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ingin disini bersama hyung disini. Disini lebih nyaman daripada di dalam." Jawabnya dengan menggenggam erat lengan Taekwoon seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Taekwoon tertawa ringan. Ia paham, mereka memang tak tidur setenda sehingga ia sangat memahami jika Jaehwan ingin lebih lama bersamanya.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur di luar saja."

"Kita bisa mati kedinginan." Sahutnya dengan kerucutan lucu dari bibir tebalnya.

Tangan Taekwoon mengapit bibir yang mengerucut itu. "Lalu?"

"Ya, tunggu aku sampai aku tertidur."

"As your wish, baby." Ucapnya lalu mengecup kilat bibir tebal Jaehwan.

Baik Taekwoon dan Jaehwan sama-sama memandang langit. Mereka mengagumi keindahan lukisan yang ditorehkan oleh tangan Sang Pencipta. Kerlingan bintang menghias kelabunya malam. Dan suara alam yang mengiringi menjadi latar apik bagi keduanya. Mereke menikmati dengan hati yang damai seolah ini adalah dunia mereka sendiri.

Jaehwan menunjuk satu bintang yang dirasa paling bersinar. Kemudian ia menggumam.

"Lihatlah hyung! Bintang itu bersinar sungguh indah." Kagumnya dengan tangan masih menunjuk pada bintang itu.

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Tidak, itu bukan bintang yang paling bersinar." Sanggahnya tak setuju.

"Huh? Ku pikir itu yang paling bersinar."

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Mata Taekwoon menatap lembut pantulan sinar di kedua manikan kembar Jaehwan. Ia mengusap pipi Jaehwan lalu mmeberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Kau mau tahu?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Bintang yang paling bersinar itu adalah kedua matamu."

"Hyuung~~,"

Taekwoon tertawa, melihat bagaimana Jaehwan tersipu menggetarkan hatinya. Ada komponen lain yang bermain-main di dalam sana. Memberikan tanda kebahagiaan dan kehangatan tersendiri. Taekwoon menyadari itu bahwa hanya setiap gerak yang dilakukan oleh Jaehwan yang bisa membangunkan tanda itu. Dan Taekwoon bersyukur bahwa Jaehwan adalah miliknya.

Jaehwan tersipu; ia tak menyangka bahwa sang kekasih akan berkata semanis itu. Jarang sekali ia mendengar Taekwoon mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu. Ini hal yang langka.

Dan keduanya kembali larut dalam pemandangan malam di atas langit. Mereka mengamati setiap kerlip bintang yang membagikan cahayanya. Hingga sesuatu disadari oleh Jaehwan.

"Oh, bintang jatuh!" Pekiknya saat melihat ada satu bintang yang turun dengan cepatnya dari atas sana. "Ayo buat permintaan." Segera tangan Jaehwan terkatup dan ia juga memejamkan mata. Ada tumpukan bait yang akan ia panjatkan pada bintang yang terjatuh itu. Ada beberapa harapan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Tuhan melalui bintang jatuh itu. Ada, harapan yang selalu ia inginkan.

Sekitar lima menit terpejam, kelopak tipis itu terbuka. Setelahnya ia melirik pada Taekwoon yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyung!"

"Hmm?" Taekwoon menoleh pada Jaehwan. "Kau berdo'a apa?"

"Aku berdo'a semoga nanti kita akan menikah! Aku ingin kau menikahiku."

"Kau ingin aku menikahimu?" Taekwoon menatap dalam wajah penuh harap Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Hyuuuung~."

"Hahahaa.." Taekwoon tersenyum manis setelah tertawa kecil. Ia merasa gemas dengan sang kekasih. "Ya, aku mengerti. Kau hanya ingin menikah denganku? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Ada banyak, hanya saja aku berdo'a hal itu. Kalau hyung?"

Taekwoon terdiam, ia menerawang jauh ke atas dengan tangan masih mengusap lengan Jaehwan. "Hyung punya dua keinginan."

"Uh? Apa?"

Senyum Taekwoon merekah indah, kedua pasang mata musang itu melengkung seiring dengan tarikan di bibirnya. Jaehwan bergetar melihat bagaimana rupa Taekwoon saat ini. Sangat rupawan. Bagaikan seorang malaikat turun. Anggap saja Jaehwan sedikit berlebihan.

"Ada dua yang hyung ucapkan pada bintang jatuh itu." Taekwoon menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali menatap bintang di atas sana. "Kau ingin tahu?"

Melihat anggukan dari Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon mengulas senyum manisnya. "Yang pertama adalah aku ingin di setiap langkah kita, Tuhan akan memberikan kemudahan, kesuksesan dan segala yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku berdo'a yang terbaik untuk kita semua ke depannya."

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Kau."

Alis Jaehwan bertemu, mata bulatnya menatap penuh tanya pada Taekwoon.

Sementara sang lawan hanya mengecup kilat bibir yang telah menjadi candunya. Ia tersenyum lalu berkelakar. "Seperti yang kau harapkan, hyung juga ingin memilikimu. Hyung ingin dan akan menikahimu." Jelasnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm, suatu saat nanti kita akan menikah Jae."

Jaehwan tersenyum. Kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah lilin kecil yang menyinari kegelapan malam. Bagaikan sebuah api unggun yang menghangatkan malam. Bagaikan bunga mawar yang mengharumkan kelamnya malam. Dan Jaehwan menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Sebuah pernikahan adalah impiannya bersama dengan Taekwoon.

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan menjadikanmu milikku!"

Jaehwan mengecup pipi Taekwoon. "Bintang jatuh! Aku mohon kabulkan keinginan kami berdua." Lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Annyeeoooooooonggg!_

 _Hey whats up guys!_

 _Eh, ada yang punya ide gak buat drabble atau ficlet atau apapun lah? Lagi buntu nih, butuh ide.._

 _Ayo yang punya silahkan dishare._

 _Dan jangan lupa direview yaa, gak tahu dah ini FF apaan.. -.-_

 _Oke, terimikiciuww._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble:

Part 08

.

 **Kopi**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Ceklek..

Sesaat bunyi pintu dorm terdengar, Jaehwan lekas bangkit dari duduknya. Ia nyaris berlari demi menyambut sosok yang baru datang. Senyumnya mengembang lebar manakala manikan itu menangkap sosok yang ditunggu. Meski sebenarnya ada rasa prihatin melihat aura lelah di wajah tampan itu.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Tanyanya dengan nada ceria khas miliknya.

Yang ditanya menoleh setelah ia melepaskan sepatunya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hyung lelah?"

Sekali lagi anggukan ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Jelas sekali rasa lelah menggerombol di tubuhnya, ia baru saja ada jadwal konferensi pers untuk musikal terbarunya.

Jaehwan tersenyum mengerti. Seakan anggukan itu memberikan penjelasan dari rasa lelah di wajah sosok itu. Lekas ia menarik tangan hyung kesayangannya untuk duduk.

"Duduklah sebentar! Tunggu aku! Aku akan bawakan sesuatu untuk hyung!"

Ada tanya dibalik kalimat itu. Keningnya mengerut bingung. Tetapi ia tak protes dan menurut ucapan Jaehwan. Setelah kepergian Jaehwan ke dapur, sosok itu menyamankan duduk di sofa. Sungguh, hari ini rasanya lelah sekali.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jaehwan kembali dengan cangkir di tangan. Ia menatap Jaehwan dengan tanya tampak kentara.

"Kopi!" Pungkasnya.

Sosok itu mengangguk dan mengambil alih cangkir dari genggaman tangan Jaehwan. Mula-mula ia menghirup aromanya pelan sebelum menyesapnya. Terasa sekali hangat dan manis kopi menuruni kerongkongannya yang kering. Sosok itu menyapu permukaan bibirnya dengan lidah. Seakan mengatakan bahwa nikmat kopi itu tertinggal disana.

Jaehwan berbinar. Dari ekspresi sang lawan tampaknya seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Lantas ia melontarkan tanya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanyanya dengan senyum mengulas lebar. Manis sekali.

Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Enak." Jawabnya singkat penuh makna.

Dan Jaehwan bersorak bahagia.

Benar yang dikatakannya, kopi itu jelas sekali terasa enaknya. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Jaehwan dari kopi yang dibuat. Jaehwan tak pandai membuat kopi sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini seolah mematahkan hal itu. Apalagi melihat senyum yang mengembang di wajah manis Jaehwan menambah kadar rasa manis di dalam kopi itu.

Atau jangan-jangan, Jaehwan tidak menambahkan gula di kopi itu namun memberi setumpuk senyum? Entahlah..

Yang penting kopi buatan Jaehwan enak, manis dan menyegarkan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Hay-hay-hay.._

 _Bagaimana? Silahkan direview saja deh yaa.._

 _:D_

 _Semoga memuaskan kalian.._

 _Hahahaha..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble:

Part 09

.

 **Pasta Kissing**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Kopi yang enak, manis dan menyegarkan sepenuhnya hilang ditelan kelelahan Taekwoon. Seketika rasa lelah yang sempat merangkulnya perlahan memudar. Yang ada saat ini adalah semangat menggebu. Taekwoon bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengeluh dengan jadwal padatnya hari ini.

Dan Taekwoon ingin balas budi. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya tersenyum saat mengetahui kopinya berhasil meruntuhkan rasa lelah Taekwoon. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan kepada sang kekasih. Mungkin sebuah rose pasta akan menukar senyum itu?

Lantas Taekwoon mendekat pada Jaehwan, ia berbisik lirih dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias. Jaehwan menurut, ia mengikuti langkah kaki Taekwoon yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Duduk dengan tenang sembari memonitori gerak tubuh Taekwoon yang cekatan mengolah bahan-bahan itu. Untungnya, sang manajer telah melengkapi bahan makanan mereka. Jadi Taekwoon tak perlu pusing membuat rose pasta itu sespesial mungkin.

Mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit sampai semuanya selesai. Jaehwan bertepuk senang dan menyambut sepiring rose pasta itu.

"Waaahhh! Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Serunya kegirangan. "Aku akan memakannya dengan nikmat!"

Satu sendokan berhasil masuk mulut Jaehwan. Lelaki yang duduk di depannya menatap penuh harap pada hasil yang ia buat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jaehwan mengangguk. Sebelah jempolnya terangkat tinggi. "Ini enak hyung! Sangat enak! Bahkan lebih enak dari biasanya kau membuat." Jawab Jaehwan. Jujur, Jaehwan sangat menyukai rose pasta yang dibuatkan untuknya. Rasanya memang lebih enak dari biasanya.

"Kenapa ini bisa enak sekali?"

Taekwoon tersenyum. Mendengar tanggapan spontan dari Jaehwan membuatnya gemas. Ia menyukai setiap pujian yang dilontarkan sang kekasih.

"Karena itu berisi cinta."

Jaehwan terdiam seketika. Telinganya tak salah? Sungguhkah Taekwoon mengatakan hal itu? Jaehwan hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makanannya. Jaehwan sudah terbiasa dengan sepenggal kalimat romantis yang diucapkan Taekwoon. Memang jika di depan para penggemar atau lainnya ia akan bersikap dingin dan minim ekspresi. Namun kalau sudah di depannya.

Semuanya seakan hilang begitu saja.

Tak ingin hanya diam memandang Jaehwan makan, Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya. Masih banyak pasta yang tersisa. Ia menarik piring itu. Jaehwan yang bingung hanya menatap penuh tanya. Dan lelaki di depannya tak menjawab, senyuman diberikan lebih dahulu sebelum ia menggerakkan kepala ke arah pasta yang sedang dimakan oleh Jaehwan. Bagian bawah juluran pasta itu sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Taekwoon.

Seuntai pasta menjadi santapan dua bibir. Ujung kanan berada di bibir Jaehwan dan ujung kiri berada di bibir Taekwoon. Perlahan namun pasti Taekwoon mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk memakan sedikit demi sedikit pasta itu. Sementara Jaehwan, lelaki itu hanya diam mematung sembari menunggu hilangnya pasta di bibirnya.

Namun entah dorongan dari mana, kelopak mata Jaehwan malah memejam begitu bibir Taekwoon sampai di permukaan bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Taekwoon yang mulai melumat pelan bibirnya. Jaehwan tak tahu, ia hanya bergerak mengimbangi permainan bibir yang dilakukan oleh Taekwoon. Hingga akhirnya bibir Taekwoon menjauh dari bibirnya.

Taekwoon terkikik kecil melihat ada banyak noda di sekitar bibir Jaehwan. Lantas ibu jarinya menjulur demi mengusap noda itu lalu menyesap ibu jarinya. Jaehwan hanya menatap syok pada Taekwoon.

"Terima kasih sayang!" Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan. "Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Eotteokajji? Bagaimana? Tambah aneh yaa?_

 _Oh, ya ini drabble sampe chapter 10 aja yaa.. gimana? :D_

 _Soalnya buntu ide, hehehee.._

 _Oke deh silahkan di review, oh yaa maaf yaa kalo reviewnya jarang dibales.._

 _Nanti suatu saat akan saya bales.. :D_

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	10. Chapter 10

Vignette:

Part 10

.

 **Rel Kereta**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

Jaehwan menatap bingung antara Taekwoon dan hamparan pemandangan di depannya. Sejak sejam yang lalu, ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan memaku pandang pada sawah sebelah rel kereta api. Selama itu juga Taekwoon tak mengucapkan kata, hanya membiarkan deru laju kereta menyesak keduanya. Jaehwan tak tahu apa mkasud Taekwoon membawanya kemari.

Satu lagi kereta baru saja melintas di hadapannya.

"Hyung!"

"Hmm.."

Gigitan kecil dilakukan Jaehwan pada bibir bawahnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menatap dalam Taekwoon.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan hyung membawaku kemari? Hyung belum menjawabnya."

Ya, pertanyaan itu sudah terdengar saat pertama kali kaki mereka menapak disana. Jaehwan yang melemparkan tanya itu namun Taekwoon masih enggan mengeluarkan untaian kata demi memuaskan hasrat ingin tahu Jaehwan.

Konyol, kenapa Taekwoon mengajak Jaehwan ke tempat seperti ini?

Ada ulasan senyum yang tampak begitu cerah dari wajah Taekwoon. Kalau Jaehwan tidak salah melihat, senyum itu adalah kali pertama semenjak mereka datang ke tempat ini. Bukan Taekwoon terlalu dingin bukan. Lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasih Jaehwan tiga tahun yang lalu itu terlalu fokus pada apa yang ia lihat.

Padahal hanya rel kereta, hamparan sawah dan tiga kali kereta lewat.

Dua menit kemudian, lelaki itu mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi bukan?"

Jaehwan mengerut lalu mengangguk ragu. "Apa hyung akan naik kereta saat pergi nanti? Tidak 'kan?" Sahutnya.

Mana mungkin pergi ke Amerika naik kereta? Konyol sekali. Ya, Taekwoon akan meninggalkan Jaehwan untuk beberapa tahun di Amerika. Bisnis sedang menjanjikan disana.

"Kau lucu." Tawa kecil keluar sebentar dari mulut Taekwoon. "Tidak. Kalau nanti kau merindukanku datanglah ke tempat ini."

Lagi dan lagi Jaehwan dibuat bingung oleh kekasihnya. Apalagi? Kenapa harus ke tempat ini? Apa ini bagian dari tempat spesial untuk Taekwoon? Kenapa Jaehwan baru tahu sekarang?

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini hyung?"

Taekwoon menoleh, tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Jaehwan. "Tidak hanya tempat ini, dimanapun asal itu ada rel kereta api dan ada kereta yang lewat." Pungkasnya.

Semakin dalam kerutan di dahi Jaehwan. Apa maksud dari ini semua?

"Jaehwan-ah."

"Umm?"

Tak menjawab, laki-laki yang lebih tua itu mendekat pada Jaehwan lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu bukan? Aku ingin kau tetap percaya dan mengingat bahwa aku mencintaimu meksi aku berada jauh disana nantinya."

"Pasti hyung! Pasti.." Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Taekwoon dengan sangat erat. "Walaupun itu menyedihkanku. Tapi aku tetap percaya dan tetap yakin bahwa hyung akan selalu mencintaiku."

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya saling memautkan tubuh dengan erat. Taekwoon menghisap dalam aroma tubuh Jaehwan yang menenangkan. Begitu juga dengan Jaehwan. Tangannya seolah enggan berpaling dari pinggang kekar sang kekasih.

Setelah puas merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing, Jaehwan lantas melepas pelukan Taekwoon.

"Tapi hyung!"

Sebelah alis Taekwoon terangkat. Sebuah tanya muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Apa maksud hyung untuk mengingat hyung dengan menggunakan rel kereta api? Aku tidak mengerti."

Senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati para wanita itu rupanya terukir begitu saja di wajah tampan Taekwoon. Lantas ia kembali mengecup kilat bibir tebal Jaehwan.

"Rel kereta adalah simbol cintaku." Mata musang itu menatap dalam Jaehwan. "Kau masih belum mengerti?"

Jaehwan menggeleng.

"Apa kau tahu kalau rel kereta api itu tidak memiliki ujung?"

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Ia tengah memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"Rel kereta itu tidak memiliki ujung. Seperti cintaku padamu."

Seketika mata bulat Jaehwan membesar. Ia baru menyadari apa maksud dari itu semua. Jadi..

"Lihatlah kereta yang lewat. Bayangkan kau adalah stasiun terakhir. Kemanapun aku akan pergi, aku pasti kembali kepadamu. Kau mengerti?"

Senyum cerah muncul percuma di wajah Jaehwan. Lekas ia memeluk erat tubuh Taekwoon. Ini yang paling ia sukai dari Taekwoon. Kekasihnya itu memang jarang bicara. Tapi sekali bicara pasti banyak makna dan memiliki arti yang luar biasa. Pelukannya semakin erat dan erat lagi seakan Jaehwan takut kehilangannya.

"Ya, aku akan datang ke tempat ini saat merindukanmu. Kalau tidak kesini ya ke stasiun kereta."

Dan keduanya tertawa lepas sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Jaehwan tak akan melupakan momen ini dan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Karena ia tahu, besok Taekwoon akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Hay, para pembaca setiaku yang sudah aku tinggal lamaaaaaaaaaa sekali._

 _Maaf yaaa, aku sibuk banget._

 _Jadi yaaaa.._

 _Dan ada sedikit kehilangan rasa saat akan menulis KEO.._

 _Gak ada ide, ada ide tapi buntu tengah jalan._

 _Males ngetik, wkwkwkw_

 _Alasan klasik.._

 _Oke bagaimana dengan drabble ini? Semoga kalian suka yaaa.._

 _Oh iya, VIXX baru comeback dan KEO moment berterbangan.._

 _Sumpah banyak banget momennya, tapi aku gak ada feel buat bikin FF. -.-_

 _Oke deh silahkan di komen ya kawan.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	11. Chapter 11

Ficlet:

Part 11

.

 **Good Night Like Yesterday**

.

 ** _By_** : Arlian Lee

.

 ** _Cast_**

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Hurt/comfort, sad? Angst?

.

 ** _Rated_** T

.

 ** _LeKen/Keo_** **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Lovelyz's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 ** _Happy Reading ^^,_**

.

.

Yang saat ini Jaehwan hadapi siapa? Apakah ini Taekwoon kekasihnya? Jaehwan tak tahu. Entah mengapa hati Jaehwan berkata bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini bukan Taekwoon.

Mana mungkin tiba-tiba Taekwoon meminta putus?

Jaehwan masih belum bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Putus?"

Sekali lagi Jaehwan memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Ya, pasti. Seharusnya ia memeriksakan telinganya secara rutin. Supaya tidak seperti ini.

Lelaki di hadapan Taekwoon mengangguk yakin. Apa yang baru saja lelaki itu lakukan menghantam kesadaran Jaehwan. Benar, Jaehwan tak salah dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini suara Jaehwan terdengar sedikit bergetar. Hantaman yang diberikan Taekwoon meruntuhkan segalanya yang ada di dalam diri Jaehwan. Termasuk hati kokoh Jaehwan. Deru yang dihantarkan oleh sang hati memerintah otaknya untuk menimbulkan getar pada suara yang akan berujung air mata.

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya. Lelah. Jelas sekali ada gurat kelelahan di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kesibukanku."

Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya. Getaran itu semakin lama semakin meremas pertahannya. Bahkan genangan mulai menyelimuti pandangannya.

"Bukankah kau akan mendukung apa yang aku kerjakan?" Tatapan lelaki itu membuat Jaehwan semakin kecil. "Aku sibuk bekerja juga untukmu! Tapi kenapa kau masih saja bersikap seperti itu?"

Jaehwan mulai menitikkan satu air mata.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu berulang kali dan kau tetap bersikap sama. Jangan meminta kesempatan lagi Jae! Sepertinya kita memang harus berpisah."

Dan puncaknya satu batu besar menghancurkan pertahanan yang tersisa. Getar halus muncul dari suara Jaehwan dan air mata tak lagi sanggup dibendung.

Taekwoon hanya melirik sekilas Jaehwan. Ia tak memiliki niat untuk memeluknya atau sekedar memberikan ketenangan. Bagaimanapun batinnya sudah lelah dengan sikap kekanakan Jaehwan.

"Aku pergi, selamat tinggal!"

Taekwoon akan menggerakkan kakinya pergi, namun secepat kilat Jaehwan menggentikannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal! Jangan!"

Jaehwan berseru dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia tak bisa benar-benar berpisah seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ boleh pergi! Tapi jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal!"

Kerutan di kening Taekwoon menebal. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaehwan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita berpisah Jae! Aku harus pergi."

Masih _keukeuh_ dengan pegangannya, Jaehwan menarik tangan Taekwoon.

"Lebih baik _hyung_ mengatakan selamat malam _eum_ , daripada selamat tinggal!" Jaehwan mengusap air matanya. " _Hyung_ pasti akan kembali esok pagi. Aku yakin _hyung_ akan berubah pikiran."

Taekwoon tak menjawab, tangannya sibuk mengalihkan pegangan Jaehwan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Sedangkan Jaehwan masih belum bisa melepas rasa ingin Taekwoon. Ia tetap mencengkeram lengan Taekwoon seakan dengan demikian Taekwoon tak akan pergi. Sungguh, Jaehwan masih ingin bersama Taekwoon seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Taekwoon sangat berarti bagi Jaehwan. Hanya Taekwoon yang Jaehwan miliki saat ini.

Namun sebuah keputusan telah diambil bukan? Sebesar apapun usaha Jaehwan untuk bertahan sepertinya tak sanggup meluluhkan Taekwoon. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tetap berada pada jalan yang ia pilih. Ia telah terlalu banyak kembali. Lalu sampai kapan ia terus kembali dan tak bisa berjalan maju?

"Aku pergi! Selamat tinggal!"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Kali ini Jaehwan memeluk tubuh kekar Taekwoon. "Katakan selamat malam seperti malam-malam kemarin! Jangan selamat tinggal! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu _hyung_!"

Taekwoon hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukan Jaehwan perlahan.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tinggal!"

Pada akhirnya Jaehwan pun kalah. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai dengan arah pandang memaku pada Taekwoon yang lambat laun menghilang. Air yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya enggan berhenti. Nafasnya tersengal. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya yang mulai menyesak.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Namun Jaehwan masih enggan percaya bahwa Taekwoon akan pergi selamanya. Dalam benak Jaehwan lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai itu tidak pergi. Ya, Jaehwan akan tetap menganggap bahwa Taekwoon tidak pergi. Tidak. Perpisahan yang Taekwoon katakan adalah perpisahan sehari. Dan ucapan selamat tinggal itu hanya berlaku sehari saja. Jaehwan percaya bahwa Taekwoon akan kembali esok pagi dengan pikiran yang berbeda.

Masih dengan air mata yang menguasai, Jaehwan akan tetap meyakini dirinya bahwa ucapan selamat malam dari Taekwoon adalah ucapan layaknya malam-malam kemarin. Dimana Taekwoon akan kembali lagi padanya.

Tidak mungkin ia berpisah dengan Taekwoon. Tidak.

Akan jadi apa jika ia berpisah dengan Taekwoon?

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Hallooooo~_

 _Gak tahu kenapa ada banyak ide bermunculan.._

 _Jujur saja saya gak cuman nulis ff keo aja, banyak pair jadi ide banyak muncul tapi saya pilih-pilih castnya yang cocok mana._

 _Nah awalnya, saya pengen lagu-lagu dari lovelyz itu ya untuk castnya lovelyz, tapi setelah saya timang-timang sepertinya cocok juga untuk Keo._

 _Jadilah ini.._

 _Semoga gak aneh yaa.._

 _Hahahahaha_

 _ini adalah lagu dari Lovelyz Goodnight Like Yesterday._

 _Ada yang udah pernah denger? Kalau belum coba deh dengerin. Lagunya enak banget –menurutku- dan artinya uh~_

 _._

 _Oke seperti biasanya, silahkan tinggalkan jejak~_

 _Terima kasih~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee._


	12. Chapter 12

Ficlet:

Part 12

.

 **Airplane**

.

 ** _By_** : Arlian Lee

.

 ** _Cast_**

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Sad?

.

 ** _Rated_** T

.

 ** _LeKen/Keo_** **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from iKon's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 ** _Happy Reading ^^,_**

.

.

Setengah jam lagi, pesawat itu akan terbang.

Waktu yang tersisa tidaklah banyak. Waktu berjalan semakin cepat dan Taekwoon harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Tapi apa? Tubuhnya seolah tak pernah sanggup bergerak barang seinchi pun. Apalagi ketika tangan halus itu menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangannya.

Bukan kali pertama, bahkan ini nyaris yang ke sepuluh atau ke sekian kalinya Taekwoon mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kalimat penenangan. Bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di tempat tujuan. Namun pemilik tangan itu tak pernah rela melepaskannya. Taekwoon semakin tak sanggup bergerak manakala ia melihat sudut mata indah itu mengeluarkan sebuah kristal bening.

Sementara Taekwoon menatapnya, sosok di hadapan Taekwoon itu mendongak. Berusaha keras menghentikan laju air yang tak punya malu keluar begitu saja.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Jae."

Dan Taekwoon mengutuk mulutnya sekali lagi saat merasakan pegangan di pergelangan tangan semakin mengerat. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sedih sosok di depannya ini.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi. Aku juga akan baik-baik saja disana."

Taekwoon tak kuasa untuk tak memberikan satu kecupan di keningnya lagi. Ia memeluk tubuh sosok itu yang lebih kecil darinya.

Ada sesenggukan yang terdengar jelas dari sosok itu. " _Hyung_!" Suara lirihnya menyisik pendengaran Taekwoon. "Jangan pergi!" Lirihannya semakin membuat Taekwoon lemah –sekali lagi-.

Ini yang membuat Taekwoon sulit. Kepergiannya ke Negara lain bukan inginnya. Ada hal yang penting harus ia urus segera. Mengenai kelangsungan hidup perusahaannya ayahnya. Jika boleh jujur, Taekwoon sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan Jaehwan. Ya, Lee Jaehwan. Lelaki manis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

"Jangan pergi!"

Taekwoon melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Dua puluh menit lagi dan ia masih berada disini. Selepas dari jam tangan, pandangannya mengalih pada langit biru di atas sana. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana. Ada banyak yang merasuk dalam otak.

Caranya bagaimana agar Jaehwan bisa melepaskannya?

Desah berat menguar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Lekas ia menangkup wajah basah sang kekasih lalu mengecup pipi dan bibirnya kilat. Senyum ia berikan kepada Jaehwan untuk bisa membuat lelaki itu lebih tenang.

"Aku pasti kembali Jae!" Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan. "Hanya satu bulan. Aku pasti kembali."

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam benaknya berputar perasaan bersalah. Apa terlalu berlebihan menahan Taekwoon untuk tidak pergi? _Oh_ , jangan salahkan Jaehwan. Ada alasan kenapa lelaki manis itu tak ingin Taekwoon meninggalkannya.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia membaca berita sebuah pesawat terbang jatuh dan semua penumpangnya tidak ada yang selamat.

Rasa khawatir itu yang membuat Jaehwan mau tak mau bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Ia tahu dan paham bahwa kekasihnya tak akan berpaling. Kekasihnya pergi hanya karena pekerjaan. Tapi. Tapi rasa khawatir tetap menguasai perasaannya.

"Pesawat itu.." Jaehwan mencengkeram erat lengan Taekwoon. "Aku takut pesawat itu jatuh." Lanjutnya dengan suara sepelan udara.

Taekwoon terkesiap sejenak namun ia berhasil menetralkan dirinya. _Ah_ , rupanya seperti itu alasan kekasihnya begitu _keukeuh_ menahannya. Lantas ia menaikkan dagu Jaehwan lalu mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sayang!" Ia menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. "Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja _eum_."

Jaehwan tak lekas menjawab. Ia masih bergumul dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir yang begitu dalam mencabiknya. Jaehwan membuang pandangan pada lantai yang terasa dingin sekali. Sedetik kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Taekwoon.

Dari sana Taekwoon masih bisa melihat ada rasa memohon agar tetap tinggal.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding besar yang ada di bandara. Sepuluh menit lagi. Taekwoon kembali menatap Jaehwan dengan seulas senyum dalam.

"Baiklah!"

Jaehwan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Nonton film atau jalan-jalan ke _everland_?"

Jaehwan masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taekwoon. Ia hanya menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"Ayo!" Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. " _Emm_ , kita scari makan dulu saja ya, baru setelah itu jalan-jalan!"

Masih belum paham, Jaehwan hanya menurut saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Taekwoon untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Setelah beberapa langkah dari sana, ia baru menyadarinya. Apakah Taekwoon tidak jadi terbang karenanya? Apakah itu..

"Aku bisa terbang besok atau lusa. Sekarang kita bersenang-senang saja dulu!"

Dan senyum dari Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan ikut tersenyum. Setelahnya ia hanya fokus pada apa yang akan mereka lakukan berdua nanti.

Yah, Taekwoon bisa melakukan penerbangan besok atau lusa. Ia ingin lebih lama bersama dengan kekasihnya. Semoga saja sang ayah bisa diajak bekerja sama.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Yuhuuuuu, ficlet datang lagi.._

 _Jangan pada tanya kenapa pendek sekali.._

 _Namanya juga ficlet.. :D_

 _Nanti aja kalau ada ide saya buatin yang panjangan..._

 _Kali ini dapet inspirasi dari lagunya iKon Airplane._

 _Mungkin biar bisa ngefeel coba dengerin lagunya.._

 _Wkwkwkwkwkw_

 _._

 _._

 _Oh ya, FF ini mungkin emang udah aku komplitin._

 _Tapi aku bakal terus nambah-nambah chapternya._

 _Semoga tetep suka yaa.._

 _Silahkan di komen dan direview._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	13. Chapter 13

Vignette:

Part 13

.

 **JoyLand**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Aneh?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Lovelyz's Song. Althought, it's not same with the meaning of the song. Hahahaha..

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

.

Taekwoon melirik jam yang singgah di atas meja. Sudah pukul delapan malam dan lelaki di seberang masih mengoceh tentang apa yang ia inginkan. Rasanya cukup panas telinga Taekwoon menerima itu semua. Hey, ini bukan menit ke sepuluh atau ke dua puluh. Ini sudah menit ke seratus tigapuluh. Tidak heran jika Taekwoon sedikit bising dengan suaranya.

Meskipun suara itu terkadang membuatnya rindu.

"Jadi kesimpulannya apa yang kau inginkan Jae?"

Ya, Taekwoon hanya ingin tahu hal yang sebenarnya Jaehwan inginkan. Lelaki yang tengah menjadi lawan bicara Taekwoon telah menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun pada hari ini. Taekwoon ingin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai kado istimewa untuk Jaehwan.

Jaehwan berdecak sebentar. _"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan keinginanku."_ Gerutunya sebal. Mungkin Jaehwan merasa kurang dihargai celoteh panjangnya tentang apa yang ia inginkan.

"Iya, aku tahu! Tapi itu terlalu panjang. Aku hanya minta kesimpulan Jae." Taekwoon memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Apa yang paling kau inginkan?"

" _Pergi ke Joyland? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesana semenjak datang dari Jepang."_ Taekwoon mengerut. Kata-kata Joyland seolah menggunggah sesuatu di dalam benaknya. _"Ya, aku ingin naik komidi putar."_

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Baiklah, pergi ke _Joyland_ sekarang juga." Tukas Taekwoon.

" _Hey, hyung! Mana mungkin! Ini sudah malam."_

"Sudah! Aku tutup teleponnya." Tanpa menunggung jawaban dari Jaehwan, Taekwoon lebih dulu mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Ia bangkit dari posisi semula. Mencari pakaian yang pas dan juga jaket untuk membalut tuuhnya. Udara di luar cukup dingin meski sebentar lagi musim panas akan menyapa. Setelah merasa puas dengan tampilannya, ia meraih ponsel dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Ya, Taekwoon benar-benar akan berangkat ke _Joyland_. Salah satu tempat dimana Jaehwan ingin sekali mendatanginya. Ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang mengiringi bayangan di dalam benaknya. Ada beberapa _chapter_ bayangan yang mulai ia susun untuk dijadikan sebuah cerita menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah ia menyadari sebuah fakta yang nyaris saja terbelenggu rasa suka.

Fakta dimana Jaehwan ingin mengukir kenangan di _Joyland_ bersama dengan seseorang spesial.

Ini kesempatan. Jelas sekali ini kesempatan. Siapa tahu bagian akhir dari cerita ini sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendaki. Dan Taekwoon berharap hal itu akan terjadi.

.

Berdiri dengan sedikit gelisah di bawah biang lala. Sesekali Taekwoon melirik jam di tangan. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan malam dan sosok Jaehwan masih belum tertangkap lensa kembarnya. Ayolah, kemana lelaki itu? Sebentar lagi lahan permainan ini akan ditutup. Kalau sampai ditutup sia-sia ia berdiri disana. Dengan menghembuskan nafas yang sedikit mencekik, Taekwoon harap-harap cemas kedatangan Jaehwan.

" _Hyung_!"

Ada desah lega yang pertama kali muncul saat sosok yang ditunggu tiba di hadapan. Taekwoon menatap datar Jaehwan, seolah ia tengah menahan marah dan kecewa.

"Maaf! Aku sempat ragu sebelum datang kesini. Takutnya _hyung_ hanya bercanda dan yaaa.."

" _Yaa_! Kapan aku pernah bercanda Jae?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menunjukkan jejeran gigi putihnya. "Maaf! Terus _hyung_ , kenapa _hyung_ mengajakku kemari?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bermain di _Joyland_? Ayo kita bermain disini." Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan dan menariknya. Tapi Jaehwan tak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Kenapa?"

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah. "Ini sudah malam _hyung_! Waktunya juga mepet. Sebentar lagi tempat ini ditutup." Gumamnya.

"Ayoo!"

Lelaki dengan bibir tebal menggoda itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Keraguan masih mengelilinginya. Ada yang aneh dengan sosok Taekwoon. Baginya Taekwoon tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jaehwan masih ingat jika lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu jarang sekali memberikan apa yang Jaehwan minta. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah..

Dan yang membuat Jaehwan bingung, kenapa harus malam ini? Bukankah besok juga masih bisa?

Tak mendapatkan respon dari Jaehwan, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mata rubah itu berubah sedikit garang. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali membuat Jaehwan menurut padanya.

"Jae!"

" _Hyung_!"

Taekwoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa maksud ini semua?"

Kening Taekwoon mengerut. Dari tatapan mata Jaehwan jelas sekali sebuah rasa penasaran tampak serius menghujam.

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya. "Bukankah kau ingin bermain di _Joyland_?" Sahutnya.

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu."

"Aku tahu!" Jaehwan menatap semakin dalam sepasang mata rubah itu. "Tapi, ini bukan gaya _hyung_! _Hyung_ tidak biasa seperti ini. Sejak kapan hyung mulai bersikap seperti ini? Biasanya juga aku yang merengek." Sebentar Jaehwan menjeda ucapannya. "Meskipun itu hari ulang tahunku." Lanjutnya.

Taekwoon terkesiap. Ia membesarkan bola matanya. Beberapa ingatan mulai bergelombang menyambangi otaknya. Benar sekali. Sejak dulu Taekwoon tak pernah bersikap demikian. Hampir semua apa yang diinginkan oleh Jaehwan jika ia menginginkannya dari Taekwoon, pasti lelaki yang lebih muda itu merengek dahulu. Tidak secara cuma-cuma diberikan seperti ini. Taekwoon pun sedikit menetralkan tenggorokannya yang mulai gatal gara-gara friksi aneh yang digetarkan oleh perasaannya.

 _Ini saatnya Taekwoon._

Pada akhirnya Taekwoon menyeret Jaehwan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari biang lala tadi.

"Kau masih ingat keinginanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Kali ini Jaehwan yang mengerutkan keningnya. Keinginannya? Apa?

"Setelah sebulan kau kembali dari Jepang! Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keinginanmu untuk meninggalkan sebuah kenangan manis bersama sosok yang spesial di tempat ini."

Sejenak Jaehwan terdiam lalu ia menjauhkan belah bibirnya.

"Kau tahu? Semenjak kau pergi ke Jepang beberapa tahun silam aku seperti orang gila yang berpikir kau tidak akan kembali."

"Mana mungkin!" Sela Jaehwan.

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan. Seolah dari tatapan itu Taekwoon meminta sang lawan untuk menyimaknya. Patuh, Jaehwan pun menutup mulut dan mulai memperhatikan Taekwoon bercerita.

"Aku tahu kau pergi untuk kuliah disana. Paling cuma butuh waktu empat tahun paling lama. Tapi tetap saja.." Taekwoon menunduk. Kisah masa lalu yang bersemayam di otaknya perlahan terbangun dan mulai berputar. "Rasanya aku kehilanganmu untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan mungkin selamanya."

Jaehwan sempat terkejut dengan penuturan Taekwoon. Apa maksud dari semua ucapan itu? Kenapa Taekwoon harus merasa kehilangan?

"Apalagi jika aku mendengar kenyataan bahwa kau telah memiliki seseorang yang spesial."

Dan kalimat ini semakin membuat Jaehwan tak mengerti.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dari bibir Taekwoon.

"Beruntung.." Taekwoon memandang Jaehwan sekilas. "Kau masih sendiri."

" _Hyung_!"

"Jaehwan..." Taekwoon mengubah posisi duduknya dan mulai menghadap pada Jaehwan. "Bolehkah..." Jaehwan tersentak saat merasakan tangan Taekwoon menggenggamnya erat sekali. "Aku menulis cerita manis bersamamu disini sebagai sosok yang spesial bagimu? Aku tahu, ini bukan drama romantis yang mungkin sering kau lihat, tapi.. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku. Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Dan jantung Jaehwan seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Otaknya masih berusaha meresapi setiap kata yang terserap. _Ah_ , bukan, lebih tepatnya Jaehwan tengah mengulang-ulang kalimat itu. Benarkah? Jadi selama ini Taekwoon memendam rasa untuknya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya meremang. Kumpulan kupu-kupu yang tidur pulas di perutnya bangun dan berterbangan. Menabrak dinding perut hingga menimbulkan rasa geli yang teramat dalam. Darah Jaehwan pun ikut ambil bagian. Menghantarkan desir aneh dan membuat Jaehwan tak sanggup bersikap biasa.

Karena pada dasarnya ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama.

"Bagaimana?"

Jaehwan memainkan bibirnya sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan rubah itu.

"Apa _hyung_ tahu alasanku tetap sendiri selama bertahun-tahun?"

Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya kilat lalu menggeleng.

"Karena..." Jaehwan kembali menatap Taekwoon dengan senyum tipis yang perlahan tampak. "Karena aku menunggumu untuk menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu _hyung_! Sejak sebelum aku kuliah di Jepang, aku menunggu dan ingin menyatakan cinta padamu. Tapi rasa takutku jauh lebih besar daripada keberanianku. Dan pada akhirnya sampai aku tinggal di Jepang selama empat tahunpun aku masih memendam rasa itu."

"Jadi?"

"Yaa!" Jaehwan mengecup pipi Taekwoon. Membuat sang empunya sedikit berjengit kaget. "Jadilah sosok yang spesial di hidupku hari ini, esok dan selamanya. Aku mau menulis cerita bersama _hyung_! Kita tulis kisah manis romansa cinta kita dan kita bukukan menjadi satu cerita yang berakhir bahagia." Jaehwan bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon. " _Chapter_ pertama, ayo kita bermain di _Joyland_. Aku ingin mengumpulkan banyak kenangan manis disini! Ayo _hyung_!"

Taekwoon membeku seketika. Masih ada rasa tak percaya jika ia akan diterima dengan semudah ini. Dan satu kenyataan yang tak pernah ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Taekwoon bagaikan tengah berada di alam mimpi yang entah sampai kapan ia akan terbangun.

"Ayo _hyung_!"

Tarikan Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon tersadar. Bahwa ia saat ini berada di alam nyata bukan sebuah mimpi belaka. Lantas bola mata Taekwoon membesar. Jadi ini semua benar? Ini semua benar? Dan salah satu keinginannya menjadikan sosok Jaehwan kekasihnya telah terwujud? Ini nyata? Taekwoon menatap tak percaya Jaehwan yang menyunggingkan senyum juga mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Waktu itu pun tiba, dimana Taekwoon menyadari semua dan mulai masuk ke dalam dunia yang sesungguhnya. Lekas ia mengikuti langkah Jaehwan yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menarik tangan Jaehwan dan membawanya ke pelukan. Jaehwan yang merasakan itu hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Taekwoon memeluknya.

Satu dua tiga empat sampai sepuluh detik berlalu, Jaehwan masih dalam pelukan Taekwoon. Detik selanjutnya, Taekwoon melepas pelukan itu dan beralih pada wajah Jaehwan. Tak butuh waktu lama bibir keduanya saling beradu. Bibir tipis Taekwoon menari di atas bibir Jaehwan dengan seksama. Jaehwan yang sempat kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba Taekwoon hanya memejam mata dan mengikuri alur yang dipimpin oleh Taekwoon.

Sampai pada saatnya Taekwoon melepas pagutan itu.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku! Aku mencintaimu Jae!" Taekwoon mengecup kilat kening Jaehwan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_!"

"Ayo! Kau akan mendapatkan kenangan yang indah disini malam ini!" Tukas Taekwoon dengan senyum yang melebar.

Jaehwan menebarkan pandangannya.

"Tapi! Yaaa _hyung_!" Jaehwan mengerucut kesal. "Banyak yang sudah berhenti beroperasi!"

Dan Taekwoon hanya tertawa setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Dan ending-nya sangat tidak elit sekali! Haahahhaha_

 _Maapkeun maapkeun!_

 _Semoga gak aneh yaa... hahahha_

 _Biar ngefeel dengerin juga deh Joyland – Lovelyz nyaa.. :D_

 _Hehehehe.._

 _._

 _Oke silahkan direview yaaa kawan-kawan.. ^^,_

 _Terima kasih~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	14. Chapter 14

Ficlet:

Part 14

.

 **Wild Flower**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Sad? Angst?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Park Hyoshin's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

 _Ketika musim semi datang untuk membawamu kembali,_

 _Lalu aku akan mekar pada hari itu_

 _Park Hyoshin – Wild Flower_

.

 **BGM :: Wild Flower – Park Hyoshin**

.

Baru saja musim semi datang menyapa Negara Gingseng itu. Puluhan bunga bermekaran di sepanjang jalan menggantikan bola-bola salju yang sempat berkuasa. Cicit burung yang tampak riang juga turut mewarnai datangnya musim semi ini. Gemerisik dedaunan yang digoda angin lewat pun tak terkecuali dalam kemeriahan musim semi.

Musim semi akan selalu diidentikan sebagai musim yang bahagia. Ya, musim yang bahagia. Semua orang yang menyambut datangnya musim semi selalu dilingkupi perasaan senang. Karena mentari muncul setelah sekian lama salju mengambil alih ketenangan yang ada.

Seharusnya semua orang bahagia. Seharusnya. Nyatanya tidak. Ada sosok yang harus melepaskan rasa bahagia itu pada musim semi ini.

Duduk sendiri di sebuah taman tak terawat dengan pandangan kosong menyorot pada hamparan ilalang yang tumbuh liar. Taman ini tak lagi dijamah orang-orang. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu taman ini sempat berjaya. Namun setelah adanya penggusuran, taman ini hanya menjadi ladang ilalang saat musim semi datang. Dan sosok itu kembali datang untuk memenuhi panggilan.

Ia pernah datang ke taman ini dengan sebuah senyum. Dengan wajah cerah penuh binar bahagia. Dengan mata cantik yang berpendar teduh menenangkan. Ia pernah mengukir sebuah kenangan manis di taman ini.

Tapi kali ini..

Apakah kenangan manis penuh gula itu kembali tercipta? Apa kenangan yang mampu meluluhkan ribuan asam itu akan kembali terulang? Bibir itu pun tersenyum pilu. Itu tidak mungkin. Nyatanya ia datang untuk menyambut sebuah perpisahan.

Dan satu sosok lain datang bersembunyi di balik angin yang berhembus. Wajah tampan itu terbalut cahaya mentari yang menenangkan. Ia nyeri, dadanya sesak saat harus menangkap wajah itu dengan lensanya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Jaehwan- _ah_?"

Sosok bernama Jaehwan itu menggeleng kecil. Sekon selanjutnya ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan lelaki itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jaehwan mengatupkan belah bibirnya. Kenapa harus kalimat itu yang terdengar setelahnya?

"Aku mengerti." Mau tak mau Jaehwan pun harus bereaksi dengan kalimat itu. Dadanya bergemuruh. Sekelebat bayangan kembali terulang di dalam otaknya. "Aku mengerti." Sekali lagi Jaehwan mengulang ucapannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, Jaehwan merasakan tangan lelaki itu berada di pundaknya lalu pelukan diterimanya.

Jelas hal ini menimbulkan kabut pekat di kedua matanya. Kelopaknya terpejam demi menghalau air yang ingin mengintip indahnya dunia. Tapi itu percuma, nyatanya Jaehwan sudah menangis dengan sedikit lebih keras pada pundak lelaki itu. Hatinya sakit jika harus merasakan lengan itu memeluk tubuhnya. Hatinya perih jika harus mengingat bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa merasakan lengan itu lagi.

Kemudian pelukan itu terlepas. Jaehwan mengusap air matanya pelan dan mendongak padanya.

"Jadi? _Hyung_ benar-benar akan mengakhiri ini semua?" Suara pelan dan ringkih itu terdengar menyayat di telinganya.

Yang lebih tua mendongak. Kedua bola matanya memanas harus menyaksikan wajah yang sesungguhnya ia cintai itu tampak terluka. Bibir tebal itu tak lagi membentuk kurva manis, hidung mancung itu harus memerah menahan tangis, kedua iris kelamnya tak lagi berpendar kilau cahaya menyejukkan. Yang ada hanya guratan kesedihan disana. Namun ia bisa apa? Takdir tak bisa diubah, kuasa tak bisa dilawan. Mereka hanyalah korban, korban sebuah rasa yang tak semestinya muncul di antara keduanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Satu kecupan diberikan pada keningnya. "Keluargaku tidak bisa menolerir hubungan kita. Jadi, kita harus berpisah Jaehwan."

Tubuh Jaehwan bergetar. Tangisannya bertambah lebih lagi. Ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Sebilah hatinya teriris, luka yang sebelumnya telah bersarang disana terguyur air garam. Perih dan menyakitkan.

"Bisakah _hyung_ bertahan untuk beberapa saat denganku?" Jaehwan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. "Ku mohon, Taekwoon _hyung_. Disinilah untuk beberapa saat sebelum kau benar-benar pergi dariku."

Taekwoon –lelaki itu- hanya menatap diam Jaehwan. Ia tak menolak saat Jaehwan mengajaknya duduk di tempat semula. Jaehwan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Taekwoon. Sementara Taekwoon membiarkan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Jaehwan.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas akan menghancurkan Jaehwan terucap.

Taekwoon menarik nafasnya pelan lalu menggumam.

" _Eum_."

Jaehwan mendesah. "Kalau begitu tetaplah disini sampai aku bisa melupakanmu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kedua alis Taekwoon bertautan. Apa maksud dari Jaehwan? Meski dengan ketidakpahaman atas maksud Jaehwan, lelaki itu tetap menurut.

"Biarkan aku tertidur di lenganmu sejenak. Tinggalkan aku ketika aku telah lelap tertidur. Pergilah saat aku menutup mataku erat." Tukas Jaehwan dengan mata memanas. Air yang ada disana kembali memberontak untuk dilepaskan. "Biarkan aku terbangun tanpa dirimu. Aku tidak pernah siap untuk melihat kepergianmu _hyung_. Dan musim semi ini aku akan sendiri untuk kembali bersemi."

Taekwoon bergeming tak menjawab. Bibirnya keluh sekedar membalas kalimat yang sama sekali tak ia pahami itu. Dadanya nyeri. Sakit pasti menggerogoti kekuatannya.

"Aku akan kembali menjadi Jaehwan yang dulu. Sebelum kau datang." Gumamnya sebelum memejamkan mata. Jaehwan sengaja untuk tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Taekwoon. Ia memilih lekas memejam dan mulai mengarungi lautan ingatan yang tersimpan apik dalam otaknya. Lembaran-lembaran ingatan begitu pongah berdiri di hadapan Jaehwan. Menantang Jaehwan untuk kembali menjamah dan mengurai satu persatu ingatan itu.

Kelopak Jaehwan semakin erat memejam saat satu ingatan kuat menjeratnya. Ingatan dimana ia pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Taekwoon di taman ini. Dimana pesona Taekwoon tak pernah bisa ia tolak hingga ia harus melangkahi takdir yang tertulis untuknya. Merusak citra dirinya dan terjun dalam lubang yang tak seharusnya ia tapaki. Seharusnya Jaehwan menurut pada kata takdir. Menjadi sosok lelaki yang sesungguhnya tidak jatuh pada pesona lelaki lain.

Hingga akhirnya Tuhan menegurnya dengan rasa sakit yang teramat. Bahkan nyaris membuat Jaehwan tak sanggup bertahan hidup. Sebulan yang lalu, hubungannya bersama Taekwoon sampai pada telinga orangtua Taekwoon. Hal itu membuat murka mereka meledak dan menyerang Jaehwan. Memaksanya untuk pergi menjauh dari anak kesayangan. Jaehwan tak pernah tahu kalau Taekwoon adalah anak yang penurut. Hubungan mereka pun harus selesai pada jalan yang tak Jaehwan inginkan. Dan puncaknya adalah seminggu yang lalu. Ketika kabar pernikahan Taekwoon dengan gadis pilihan Keluarga Kim mengaung jelas di telinganya.

Jaehwan meringis setelahnya. Rasa sakit, sesak dan perih menyiksanya setiap hari. Terkadang rasa sesal ikut menyumbang runtuhnya hati yang ia miliki. Ia ingin menyalahkan siapa? Taekwoon? Menyalahkan lelaki yang telah membuatnya terpesona hingga menyalahi tulisan Tuhan? Kalau bukan? Siapa? Orang tua Taekwoon? Yang terlalu kaku atas perasaan anaknya? Siapa? Jaehwan hanya menyalahkan dirinya yang ceroboh dalam memilih jalan hidup.

Dan inilah saatnya, ini saatnya ia untuk bersemi kembali. Menjadi sosok Jaehwan sebelum ia mengenal siapa Taekwoon. Bersemi kembali menjadi sosok yang baik dan kembali pada takdir Tuhan untuknya. Karena Jaehwan tahu bahwa tangan Taekwoon terlalu jauh untuk ia genggam. Tangan Taekwoon semakin lama semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Sementara Taekwoon, lelaki itu mencermati barisan kata yang dirangkai untuknya. Meski ia tak begitu paham ia mencoba mencerna. Sedikit demi sedikit ia paham. Ia paham bahwa lelaki dalam pelukannya ini mengungkapkan sebuah penyesalan yang mungkin membumbung dalam dirinya. Namun ia tak pernah menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tak pernah menyalahkan Jaehwan atau lainnya. Ini memang jalan yang harus ia tempuh. Meski rasa sakit dan luka itu menganga dalam dirinya, Taekwoon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengalah. Ya, Taekwoon mengalah pada takdir.

Sebentar ia melirik pada Jaehwan. Lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan air mata yang mengering di kedua pipinya. Dengkuran halus bak melodi indah itu mengalun dari pernafasannya. Bibir tebalnya mengatup dalam diam. Wajah itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya. Apa Jaehwan telah merelakan kepergiannya? Dari raut wajah yang ia tampilkan sepertinya Jaehwan tak memiliki beban untuk kehilangan dirinya.

Lantas ia tersenyum. Senyum miris yang muncul dari bibir tipisnya. Sekali lagi ia mendongak menghalau air mata dari kelopaknya. Taekwoon tahu ini berat. Tapi hidup memang tetap harus berjalan sesuai pilihan, bukan?

Ia menurut tutur kata Jaehwan. Dengan pelan, Taekwoon melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan kepala Jaehwan pada senderan kursi taman. Merasa Jaehwan telah tenang kembali, Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Beberapa sekon berlalu, Taekwoon tak lagi berada di sekitar Jaehwan.

Perlahan dan pasti angin musim semi membelai tubuh Jaehwan. Secara tak sengaja membangunkan Jaehwan dari tidur singkatnya. Pelan-pelan Jaehwan membuka kelopak tipis miliknya. Sesaat cahaya mentari senja menyapanya untuk pertama kali. Saat bisa membiasakan pandangan dengan cahaya, Jaehwan mengedarkan sang mata. Seperti keinginannya. Ia tak lagi mendapati Taekwoon disisinya. Taekwoon telah pergi. Taekwoon telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Senyum tipis terulas dari bibir tebal Jaehwan. Hatinya memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari luka itu. Tapi ada kelegaan yang mencuat dari sana. Setidaknya ia tak melihat saat Taekwoon pergi dan memang inilah yang ia pilih. Jaehwan memindai sekitar. Senyumnya kembali terulas. Di tempat ini, banyak memori tercipta dan banyak kenangan yang mungkin akan sulit terhapus.

Di tempat ini Taekwoon bertemu Jaehwan dan di tempat ini Taekwoon meninggalkan Jaehwan.

"Lalu aku akan kembali mekar pada hari itu." Jaehwan menerawang. Ia akan kembali menjadi sosok Jaehwan yang dulu. "Ya, kembali mekar menjadi bunga liar yang tak dimiliki siapapun."

.

.

.

END

.

 _Gak tahu ini apa.._

 _Yang jelas ini terinspirasi dari Park Hyoshin Wild Flower._

 _Ken pernah ngecover ini kan di radio. Dan suaranya bikin uhhh~_

 _Terus aku juga ngelihat Kei Lovelyz ngecover ini dan nangis gila akunya.._

 _Hahaha_

 _Ya sudah jadilah FF ini._

 _Semoga gak failed deh yaa.._

 _Silahkan dikomen.._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_

 _._

 _Oh yaa ada yang masih pengen drabble vignette atau pun ficlet dari KEO?_


	15. Chapter 15

Ficlet:

Part 15

.

 **For You**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Lovelyz's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

 _Keep your head up, I'll be there for you My beloved  
When things get tough, you can lean on me  
Let's share dreams  
All this great love I have  
I have for you_

 _(For You – Lovelyz)_

.

 **BGM :: For You - Lovelyz**

.

Yang tak Jaehwan sukai tentang Taekwoon adalah hal ini. Taekwoon selalu menyimpan sendiri rasa sakit yang ia miliki selama menjadi seorang trainee untuk masa depannya. Hey, Taekwoon bukan trainee yang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi idol. Melainkan sebagai pemain sepak bola. Jaehwan cukup tahu bahwa Taekwoon akan selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakit saat ia latihan maupun selepas pertandingan.

Setiap kali ditanya, pasti jawaban yang keluar adalah 'aku baik-baik saja' 'tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir'.

Jaehwan memang bukan orang yang spesial di mata Taekwoon –setidaknya itu yang dipikiran Jaehwan- namun ia berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Taekwoon atas nama junior. Ya, atas nama junior. Junior yang mencintainya.

Seperti siang hari ini, selepas pulang sekolah Jaehwan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Taekwoon berlatih. Setiap hari pasti Taekwoon akan berlatih lalu melepas penat di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah terkadang menahan rasa sakit maupun lelah. Jaehwan sangat tidak menyukai wajah kesakitan itu. Pasti Taekwoon terlalu memaksakan diri saat ia tak merasa sehat untuk berlatih.

Jaehwan yakin bahwa Taekwoon masih dalam keadaan yang kurang sehat. Sudah dua hari ini Taekwoon mengeluh sakit namun tetap saja pergi berlatih. Lelaki itu berdalih ada pertandingan minggu depan sehingga ia harus lebih giat berlatih.

Lalu Jaehwan mendekat. Teman-teman Taekwoon telah meninggalkan tempat satu persatu.

"Istirahatlah dulu _hyung_! Kau tampak kelelahan." Seru Jaehwan begitu ia berada dalam radius yang cukup dekat dengan Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang tengah memainkan bola di kaki menoleh sekilas lalu memungut bola itu dan mendekati Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun mengulas senyum sebelum mengulurkan botol minuman yang ia bawa.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ini teh gingseng merah. Ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu dan membuatmu lebih sehat lagi." Jaehwan mengikuti tubuh Taekwoon yang telah duduk di atas rumput. "Aku tahu _hyung_ sedang sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu. Aku juga membawakanmu makan siang." Tukas Jaehwan sembari merogoh tempat makan dari dalam tasnya.

Lelaki itu menatap bingung Jaehwan. Kerutan tipis yang tergaris di keningnya menunjukkan ada rasa penuh tanya. Lalu ia membuka tutul botol itu dan meneguknya kemudian.

"Terima kasih." Ia mengusap bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu." Dengus Jaehwan dilengkapi kerucutan dari bibir tebalnya. "Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya kau sakit kan?" Jaehwan mengubah posisi duduknya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Taekwoon. Tangannya mengarah pada kening Taekwoon dan menyentuh kening itu. Desah halus lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

"Lihatlah! Kau panas."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Taekwoon menampik tangan Jaehwan dari keningnya. "Jangan khawatir!"

"Kenapa _sih_ _hyung_ selalu mengatakan itu? Bukankah kalau _hyung_ berpura-pura sehat malah akan mempengaruhi penampilan _hyung_?" Tutur Jaehwan melunak. Suaranya tak sekeras tadi dan sedikit lebih lembut.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya. Keringat yang menetes dari kening itu diusapnya kilat. Sekon berikutnya, ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan tangan diletakkan di belakang tubuh. Pandangannya mengarah pada langit di atas.

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan penampilan yang maksimal. Kalau aku absen, aku pikir pelatih akan menggantikan posisiku dengan yang lain." Pandangannya berubah haluan. Kali ini sorot musang itu menapak pada tanah yang tertutup rumput. "Aku tidak ingin usahaku sia-sia."

Dada Jaehwan nyeri saat mendengar tutur kata itu. Jaehwan tahu, sangat tahu kalau impian Taekwoon adalah menjadi pemain bola profesional. Ia juga tak menampik kenyataan yang mungkin saat membenarkan dugaan Taekwoon. Apalagi ini adalah musim-musim pertandingan. Banyak sekali yang ingin dipilih menjadi pemain inti dalam pertandingan. Jaehwan tahu bahwa saingan Taekwoon bukan dua tiga orang melainkan puluhan.

"Tapi!" Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya sejenak. Ia ingin menyangkal namun tanpa harus menyakiti sang lawan. "Tapi kalau _hyung_ sakit, pasti pelatih juga akan maklum."

"Itu tidak terjadi dalam sepakbola Jae! Kalau kau lemah yang kau kalah." Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Apalagi banyak pilihan yang bisa digunakan nantinya."

Lalu Jaehwan harus menjawab bagaimana?

"Kalau begitu kau harus berbagi rasa sakitmu itu _hyung_!" Jaehwan menyodorkan kotak makanan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Makanlah ini dulu, kau harus sehat agar kau bisa menjadi pemain bola profesional."

Kali ini Taekwoon benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sikap Jaehwan akhir-akhir ini. Bukan kali pertama Jaehwan bersikap demikian. Sebelumnya juga pernah bersikap demikian. Walaupun untuk masalah makan siang baru kali ini Jaehwan bawa. Tapi sebelumnya, minuman, handuk dan makanan ringan tak luput dari tangan Jaehwan ketika ia datang menyambanginya. Ada apa dengan Jaehwan?

Taekwoon pun hanya menurut, mulutnya terbuka saat satu suapan ia terima. Nasi goreng kimchi yang tak hangat lagi itu lumer dalam mulut. Ia tak munafik, ia tersenyum saat merasakan makanan yang dibawa Jaehwan. Makanan itu enak sekali.

"Terima kasih, Jae! Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Taekwoon setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

Jaehwan membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan tenang sejenak. Lalu ia membereskan kotak makanan itu sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Setelah semua rampung, Jaehwan tersenyum kepada Taekwoon.

"Ini semua untukmu _hyung_. Aku ingin kau tetap semangat saat mengejar impianmu."

Kening Taekwoon mengernyit. Alisnya pun saling menaut. Atas dasar apa Jaehwan melakukan ini semua? Hey, mereka berdua tidak begitu dekat. Mereka hanya sebatas senior junior. Memang Taekwoon sudah mengenal lama Jaehwan tapi tetap saja. Hubungan mereka tak sedekat itu. Tak sedekat untuk berbagi apapun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit atau sedih saat harus mengejar impianmu." Jaehwan menerawang, mencoba mengingat saat-saat dimana Taekwoon secara diam-diam mengeluh sakit dan lelah yang tak kunjung hilang dari tubuhnya. " _Hyung_ bisa bercerita kepadaku kalau memang _hyung_ merasa sulit. Tapi _hyung_ selalu menyimpan itu sendiri."

Taekwoon mencerna kalimat itu dengan baik. Ya, perlu ia akui jika apa yang dikeluhkan oleh Jaehwan memang benar adanya. Tapi masih, tanya itu menggelitik dadanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku bercerita denganmu?"

Jaehwan terkesiap. Pertanyaan itu belum sempat Jaehwan siapkan jawabannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Karena aku juniormu?" Sahutnya ragu. Jaehwan merutuk dalam hati. Itu bukan jawaban yang pas.

"Junior?"

Jaehwan memejam sejenak. Benar, itu bukan jawaban yang pas. Lalu apa? Atau...

Sebenarnya Jaehwan tak yakin jika harus mengatakan ini. Tapi bukankah ini waktu yang pas? Lagipula Jaehwan juga yakin kalau Taekwoon sesungguhnya cukup terganggu dengan dirinya. Kalau memang hanya berstatus junior senior, ini sangat mengganggu.

Ini juga bukan hal yang dipersiapkan oleh Jaehwan. Tapi haruskah ia mengaku sekarang?

" _Eum_... Sebenarnya.." Ya, lebih baik Jaehwan mengaku saja. Walaupun ia tak yakin akan mendapatkan respon positif dari Taekwoon. Sudah lama juga ia memendam rasa ini. "Sebenarnya, aku menyukai _hyung_!"

Taekwoon tersedak. Air yang sempat tergelincir dalam tenggorokannya tiba-tiba membuat Taekwoon tersedak. Lantas ia menoleh pada Jaehwan. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu? Jaehwan menyukai Taekwoon?

"Kau-,"

"Ya.. aku menyukaimu _hyung_! Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu di klub musik. Lalu.. Aku berusaha mendekatimu dan yaa.. kau tahu kalau aku sering datang selesai _hyung_ berlatih." Jelas Jaehwan dengan menahan rasa malu itu. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya memberat. Bahkan degup jantung yang berdetak tak karuan itu menyebabkan sebagian tubuh Jaehwan bergetar.

Jaehwan takut dengan reaksi Taekwoon. Saat ini sang lawan sama sekali tak menunjukkan balasan atas penjelasannya itu. Taekwoon hanya diam dengan membuang pandang pada hamparan lapang di depan mereka. Beberapa saat keadaan menghening tak tertolong. Nyaris saja degup jantung Jaehwan terdengar nyaring.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Tiba-tiba tanya itu menyingkap keheningan yang ada.

Jaehwan mengangguk yakin.

"Terima kasih!" Senyum Taekwoon terukir di wajah tampannya. "Terima kasih telah menyukaiku dan peduli padaku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukai semua yang kau lakukan. Dan kau tahu?"

Jaehwan menatap takut pada Taekwoon. "Aku juga menyukaimu sejak kau mulai peduli padaku." Jawabnya tenang penuh keyakinan.

 _Blusshhh..._

Pipi Jaehwan berubah warna. Merah muda itu menyebar di sekitar wajah Jaehwan. Perutnya membludak kupu-kupu yang terbangun karena senang. Dadanya ingin meletupkan rasa bahagia yang selama ini ia harap. Senyumnya tak berhenti terulas dengan rona bahagia tercetak kentara. Jaehwan senang, Jaehwan bahagia dengan balasan Taekwoon.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah berbohong!"

"Kau sering berbohong!"

"Ya.. ya.. ya, aku mengaku kalau aku sering berbohong terlihat sehat." Taekwoon menarik tubuh Jaehwan dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Jaehwan. "Jadi ini semua untukku?"

Jaehwan yang merasakan jantungnya ingin meledak pun hanya bisa menetralkan semua sebelum kata-kata yang tercekat di tenggorokan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya.. Ini semua untukku _hyung_! Mulai sekarang kalau kau merasa sakit dan berat dalam menggapai impianmu, bersenderlah padaku. Aku akan membantu mengurangi itu." Jaehwan menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Juga, rasa suka dan cinta ini, cinta terbaik yang aku punya juga untukmu."

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menyamankan diri dalam pundak Jaehwan yang tak terlalu lebar itu. "Terima kasih.. Aku berjanji untuk membaginya padamu. Semua, rasa sakit, rasa senang dan rasa cinta."

"Jadi _hyung_?"

" _Eum_?"

"Kita..." Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya. "Kita.. Pacaran?"

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

END

.

 _Hahahaha, akhirnya gantung yaa.._

 _Bisa lah disimpulkan dulu._

 _Duh ini fluffynya gagal yaa? Maaf deh.._

 _Lagi-lagi saya terinspirasi dari lagu Lovelyz, ya karena saya Lovelinus. Hahaha_

 _Kenapa aku suka nulis pake lagu mereka, karena lagu mereka itu konsepnya cute dan tentang falling in love gitu jadi bisa fluffy-fluffy gimana gitu._

 _Kalau lagu VIXX kebanyakan tentang dark yang lebih ke sad, kehilangan, berpisah, jadi nanti ujung-ujungnya angst kan..._

 _Masak ia saya buat angst mulu.._

 _Walapun ada sih yang konsep lebih ceria, tapi feelnya saya kurang dapet.._

 _Hahaha.._

 _Ya sudah deh, di review saja._

 _Bisa kok ngasih saran prompt, mungkin dari lagu VIXX?_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble:

Part 16

.

 **3-6-5**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Sad?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Exo's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

 _3-6-5 every minute every second without any break,_

 _I'll spend all of these with you_

 _(3-6-5 – Exo)_

 **BGM :: Exo – 3-6-5**

 **.**

Jaehwan berjengit kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Ia bahkan nyaris menjauhkan spatula yang ia gunakan untuk menggoreng telur. Lantas ia menoleh. Lensa kelamnya menangkap sosok tampan yang saat ini bersender manja pada pundaknya. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Bukankah ia seharusnya bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

Sekilas ia melirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul delapan, sebentar lagi sarapan juga siap tapi lelaki ini masih belum menyiapkan diri. Jaehwan pun menghela nafasnya. Meletakkan spatula pada di atas wajan kemudian mengalihkan tangannya pada lengan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.

" _Hyung_! Kau belum mandi?" Tanpa harus tanyapun Jaehwan sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kau belum siap-siap? Kau harus bekerja."

Jaehwan akan melepaskan pelukannya namun lengan itu malah semakin erat memeluk. Jaehwan mendesah kecil lalu mematikan kompor. Sekon selanjutnya ia memutar tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Jaehwan bertanya dengan kelembutan maksimal. Ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah mengantuk penuh manja dari sang suami itu.

Lelaki itu menggeleng kecil dan membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaehwan. "Aku ingin memelukmu seharian." Gumamnya pada leher Jaehwan hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli.

"Tapi kau harus bekerja."

"Aku bisa bekerja besok dan lusa. Aku ingin memelukmu."

Jaehwan pun mengalah. "Baiklah! Tapi kau tidak ingin mandi dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Jaehwan nyaris kesulitan bernafas. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu setiap hari dan mengabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Kening Jaehwan mengerut bingung. Kenapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba seperti ini? Seolah Jaehwan akan pergi jauh dan ia sama sekali tak ingin kehilangannya. Ada apa dengan suaminya ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, _hyung_?"

" _Hmmm_."

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi manja?"

"Tidak tahu! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu setiap saat. Kalau perlu setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap waktu."

Jaehwan tertawa. "Seorang Jung Taekwoon jadi seperti ini? Apa kau mimpi buruk semalam?" Tanyanya sedikit aneh.

"Tidak."

Ya sudah, Jaehwan mengalah. Ia melepas pelukan Taekwoon dan mengecup kilat bibirnya. Mata cantiknya menyorot sayang pada sang suami. Meskipun ia sebenarnya tak pernah tahu apa yang menyebabkan suaminya jadi seperti ini. Tapi ia senang, setidaknya ia tak perlu bekerja keras untuk menumbuhkan rasa manja pada sang suami. Karena Jaehwan tahu bahwa sang suami lebih suka menunjukkan sikap dinginnya pada dunia ketimbang sisi imut seperti ini.

Dan Jaehwan bersyukur Taekwoon mau berbagi sisi lain yang dimilikinya. Ya semoga setiap detik, setiap minut dan setiap waktu selama 365 hari atau selebihnya Taekwoon akan menunjukkan sisi-sisi yang lain yang tak Jaehwan ketahui.

.

.

.

END

 _Satu drabble gak jelas kembali datang._

 _Maaf kalau fluffnya gagal._

 _Hahaha..._

 _Kali ini lagunya EXO, baca sama dengerin lagu EXO ya, biar ngefeel. (gak jamin sih, hahahahah)_

 _Ya sudah bagaimana, di review yaa.._

 _Terima kasih~_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble:

Part 17

.

 **Break Up?**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Cast

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Fluff? Romance?

.

Rated T

.

 **LeKen/Keo Fic**

 **.**

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me ne.. :D

.

Happy Reading ^^,

.

.

" _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kita putus saja!"

Taekwoon mengernyit bingung. Apa tak salah Jaehwan mengatakan itu? Atau telinganya yang salah dengar? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus? _Oh_ , ayolah! Taekwoon datang ke kafe ini bukan untuk kalimat laknat itu. Melainkan mengisi perutnya yang keroncong setelah lelah bekerja. Lalu ini?

Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. Dengan tatapan yang masih sama –bingung dan aneh-, Taekwoon menanggapi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ bilang?" Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menyolot.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Ayolah jangan main-main dengan singa lapar! Mumpung keadaan Taekwoon masih dalam kategori aman, sebaiknya Jaehwan menarik kembali kalimat menyedihkan itu sebelum Taekwoon menyerangnya. Gemas sekali Taekwoon melihat Jaehwan yang marah –atau pura-pura marah- seperti ini. Tidak biasanya lelaki menggemaskan yang selalu menebarkan aura positif itu akan meminta putus. Ada apa?

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kecil lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. Mata bulat itu menyorot pendar berbeda. Taekwoon tahu, ada kekesalan yang melekat disana. Kesal kenapa? Sejak kapan Jaehwan kesal dengannya?

"Kau mengabaikanku beberapa hari ini! Kau tidak perhatian lagi!"

Dan kening Taekwoon semakin mengerut.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

Baiklah, Taekwoon akui jika ia memang salah disini. Ya, sejak ia menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama perusahaan elektronik milik sang ayah membuatnya harus mengurangi jatah waktu yang seharusnya milik Jaehwan. Tapi ia masih sayang, sangat sayang dan sangat cinta malah kepada Jaehwan.

" _Oh_.. _Hyung_ minta maaf! _Hyung_ memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini! Dan ke depannya pun juga masih sibuk."

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja! Aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan orang sibuk."

Masih _keukeuh_ Jaehwan ingin sekali berpisah dengannya.

Taekwoon pun menghela nafas pasrah. Wajah Jaehwan benar-benar mengatakan jika ia kecewa dan kesal.

"Kau benar ingin berpisah?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu memang maumu. Hari ini kita putus."

Taekwoon menatap kedua manikan cantik milik Jaehwan yang tampak tak percaya dengan keputusan Taekwoon. Entah lelaki itu senang atau sedih atau bahagia. Taekwoon tak tahu. Terlalu sulit dibaca dengan kedua mata musangnya. Kemungkinan Jaehwan senang, karena apa yang diinginkannya telah tercapai. Ya, mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ia juga mengakui kalau ke depannya nanti akan sulit bagi mereka bersama seperti dulu. Kesibukan telah menelannya mentah-mentah. Taekwoon memilih setuju demi kebahagiaan Jaehwan.

"Sungguh?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Benarkah Taekwoon setuju? Atau-

"Ya, hari ini kita putus. Tapi besok kita jalan-jalan ke pantai Naksan. Oke! Kau harus mau! Tidak ada penolakan atau protes yang aku terima!"

-tidak.

Seketika bola mata Jaehwan membesar.

" _Hyuung_!"

Dan pekikan protes itu menyambut seringaian yang muncul dari bibir Taekwoon.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Ini drabble gaje sumpah! Hahahaha_

 _Jadi ceritanya ini tuh terinspirasi dari salah satu artikel di pann yang mana membedakan lirik dari beberapa boygroup jika berhadapan dengan perpisahan atau ceweknya ninggalin._

 _Salah satunya Infinite, boyband ini kan terkenal banget dengan sebutan idol yang terobsesi dgn cinta. Nah, ada netizen yang bilang kalau liriknya infinite (khususnya The Chaser) itu seakan mengelak bahwa mereka berpisah, juga mereka mempersilahkan si cewek pergi kalau bisa pergi dari mereka. Jadi hari ini putus, besok mereka akan mengajak makan malam, kencan dan lain-lain selayaknya waktu masih kencan. Hahaha_

 _Kan si cewek jadinya gak bisa pergi._

 _Vixx juga dibahas, kalo VIXX itu lebih ke..._

 _Mereka mau diborgol, dijadikan budak, disiksa, disakitin di apapun itu asal si cewek gak ninggalin mereka.. kan kayak di lagu Chained up sama Error._

 _._

 _Yahh, dan akhirnya itu jadi drabble gaje yang aneh hahahaha.._

 _._

 _Oke deh, silahkan direview ^^,_

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	18. Chapter 18

Vignette:

Part 18

.

 **Coffee Shop**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Sad?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from BAP's Song, Coffee Shop.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _The coffee shop that we used to go to.._

 _Our coffee shop.._

 _I'm blanky sitting here, where I can smell your scent.._

 _I still can't forget you.._

 _Our memory still remain.._

 _So without knowing, like a habit I came here..._

 _(Coffee Shop – BAP)_

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

 **.**

Selepas lelah bekerja, Taekwoon akan menyambangi tempat ini. Sebuah kedai kopi yang biasa dikunjungi oleh para pecinta kopi. Ia salah satu dari mereka. Bagi Taekwoon sehari tidak menenggak secangkir kopi terasa aneh sekali. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah karena tuntutan tugas yang memaksanya untuk terjaga lebih.

Kakinya mulai melangkah pasti masuk ke dalam kedai kopi yang menawarkan kenyamanan. Tempat yang pas untuk mengobrol, mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi sendirian. Dan Taekwoon akan melakukan salah satu dari ketiga aktivitas itu.

Kemudian ia berdiri di depan kasir dengan senyum tipis yang terulas. Menjawab tanya dari pelayan dengan gumaman pelan namun masih sanggup didengar jelas.

"Satu _peppermint latte_ panas dengan _waffle topping_ cokelat."

Pelayan itu mengangguk ramah sembari mengetikkan pesanan Taekwoon. Beberapa detik berselang ia menyodorkan bukti pembelian.

"Sepuluh ribu won." Taekwoon mengulurkan uang pecahan sepuluh ribu won kepada pelayan. Ia terlalu hapal berapa banyak won yang akan ia keluarkan untuk secangkir _peppermint latte_ dan satu tumpuk _waffle topping_ cokelat. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya.

Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Dekat dengan jendela yang menghubungkan kedai itu dengan jalanan Myeongdong yang ramai. Memang kedai ini berada di daerah Myeongdong yang juga dekat dengan gedung perkantorannya. Duduk disana sembari menunggu pesanan diantarkan.

Mata Taekwoon jatuh pada jalanan yang enggan untuk sepi. Telinganya dibiarkan menikmati alunan musik dari salah satu penyanyi solo ternama Korea. Suasana yang menyenangkan untuk mengisi sorenya yang melelahkan. Taekwoon menyukai suasanan ini. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasan kenapa Taekwoon senang datang ke kedai ini. Bukan hanya karena kedai ini sarat kenyamanan yang ditawarkan dalam menu utama.

Ada alasan lain.

Alasan lainnya adalah kedai ini merupakan kedai yang sering ia kunjungi bersamanya. Bersama seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah ia kasihi dan seseorang yang dulu pernah mengasihinya. Adalah Lee Jaehwan. Pemuda manis dengan usia yang lebih muda dari Taekwoon dan sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai pemain drama musikal.

Seketika senyum pedih menyeruak dari bibir tipis Taekwoon manakala kenangan itu tersingkap dengan percuma. Taekwoon teringat bagaimana dulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Taekwoon masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Jaehwan masuk ke dalam kedai dengan pakaian kasual khas dirinya, sepatu _sneaker_ yang membungkus kakinya juga aroma _mint_ lembut yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bahkan masih ingat kesukaan Jaehwan saat duduk berdua dengannya. Satu cangkir _caramel macchiato_ dan sepotong _choccolate cake_ ataupun setumpuk _macaroon_ lembut. Jaehwan sangat menyukai makanan maupun minuman yang manis. Padahal Jaehwan sendiri sudah manis. Dan Taekwoon hanya akan menunduk ketika mengingatnya. Masa-masa manis yang ia lalui bersama sang mantan kekasih.

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang hari ini." Celetuk seseorang sembari meletakkan pesanan milik Taekwoon. Lekas saja ia mengangkat wajahnya guna memastikan sang pemilik suara. Itu bukan milik pelayan kedai sini melainkan milik Hakyeon bos dari kedai ini. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Jaehwan, kau bisa datang Rabu sore."

Sontak bola mata Taekwoon membesar dengan keterkejutan yang mengikuti. Kenapa Hakyeon mengatakan hal itu?

"Bukan caramu menikmati kopi dengan duduk diam di kedai. Kau lebih suka membawanya pulang kan?" Taekwoon hanya diam dengan sorot masih menghujam wajah Hakyeon yang terpoles senyuman manis. "Aku sering mendengar dari Sanghyuk kalau kau datang ke kedai ini dan duduk termenung disini. Dia menambahkan informasi bahwa kau datang setiap Jum'at, Sabtu dan Minggu. Itu bukan hari dimana Jaehwan akan mengunjungi kedai kopi ini."

Taekwoon lantas menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Sudah kepalang basah kalau ia mengenang dan menunggu Jaehwan jadi buat apa harus berpura-pura lagi?

"Dia datang setiap hari Rabu sore?"

Hakyeon mengangguk yakin. "Aku sering bertemu dengannya setiap Rabu sore. Dan dia sama sepertimu. Duduk termenung dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Membiarkan secangkir _macchiato_ -nya dingin." Lalu ia mendekap nampan di depan dada. "Kalian masih sama. Kalian sama-sama tidak bisa melupakan satu sama lain. Kenapa berpisah kalau pada akhirnya terus mengenang satu sama lain?"

Taekwoon tersentak. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Hakyeon namun lelaki manis itu lebih dulu berbalik. Ia pun berterima kasih kepada Hakyeon. Lelaki itu memberikan informasi yang penting untuknya. Lamat-lamat ada senyum yang kembali mengulas. Benarkah itu? Benarkan jika Jaehwan juga bertingkah sama sepertinya?

 _Oh_ , tidak ada salahnya Taekwoon melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hakyeon.

Datang pada hari Rabu sore dan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Rabu sore telah tiba.

Taekwoon melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul lima sore dan ia masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen. _Oh_ , Taekwoon nyaris lupa kalau sore ini ia harus segera pergi ke kedai kopi milik Hakyeon. Ia ingin membuktikan apakah ucapan Hakyeon memang benar atau tidak.

Lantas ia memanggil pegawainya untuk membereskan semua pekerjaan yang baru setengah ia kerjakan. Taekwoon berpesan untuk diselesaikan sebisanya. Tapi harus ada hasil yang maksimal. Selesai dengan urusannya, Taekwoon mengambil tas kerja dan keluar dari kantor. Untungnya lokasi kantor dan kedai kopi tak memiliki jarak yang jauh sehingga ia bisa sampai dalam waktu yang cepat.

Dengan sedikit ragu, kaki Taekwoon melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai. Mata musangnya mengedar. Tak butuh waktu lama bibir tipisnya terangkat kecil. Lantas ia segera mendekat ke tempat yang dituju.

"Ternyata benar. Kita sama-sama memiliki kebiasaan yang sama akhir-akhir ini."

Yang lainnya mendongak. Tatapan terkejut itu terasa jelas dalam lensa Taekwoon. Mungkin saat ini Jaehwan kaget dengan kedatangan Taekwoon tiba-tiba.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. Ia juga mengulas senyum yang sedikit dibumbui kecanggungan.

Lalu Taekwoon duduk di hadapan Jaehwan. Dari lensanya, Taekwoon bisa melihat bahwa Jaehwan masih belum menyentuh _macchiato_ -nya. Cangkir itu masih penuh dan kepulan asapnya juga sudah berkurang banyak. Sepertinya Jaehwan telah duduk di tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau apa kabar?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Jaehwan tersenyum lebih lepas. Mungkin kehangatan yang dibagikan oleh Taekwoon mengenai dirinya.

"Jaehwan baik-baik saja. _Hyung_? Bagaimana dengan _hyung_?" Tanyanya balik dengan tatapan lembut yang dirindukan oleh Taekwoon.

 _Oh_ , seandainya Jaehwan masih miliknya mungkin saat ini Taekwoon akan memeluknya dan mengecupnya. Taekwoon sangat merindukan pemuda ini. Sangat merindukan.

"Kau bisa lihat, aku menjadi sering datang ke tempat ini setelah kita berpisah." Lalu ia mengulum sejenak bibirnya. "Apa kau bahagia setelah kita berpisah?"

Tubuh Jaehwan berjengit kecil mendengar tanya itu. Tatapannya berubah sedikit goyah. Taekwoon bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari gerak tubuh Jaehwan ketimbang sebelumnya.

"A-aku.." Jaehwan bahkan mencari cangkir macchiato-nya dan menariknya pelan "Aku bahagia."

Taekwoon tersenyum pedih. Jawaban itu merupakan jawaban yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia dengar dari Jaehwan. Karena jawaban itu sungguh berbeda dengan miliknya.

"Kau bahagia? Sedangkan aku tidak." Jaehwan mendongak. Mata bulatnya berpendar rasa bingung "Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu, Jae?"

Taekwoon tak peduli apakah ini merupakan cara yang tepat atau tidak untuk meminta Jaehwan kembali. Setelah perpisahan mereka, hubungan keduanya sedikit merenggang. Jarang sekali ada komunikasi yang terbangun. Taekwoon pikir Jaehwan benar-benar sibuk karena ia sulit menghubunginya. Tapi setelah tahu kalau Jaehwan sering datang ke kedai ini terlebih saat hari Rabu, Taekwoon bisa menyimpulkan jika pemuda ini tidak begitu sibuk.

" _Hyung_.. I-itu."

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kita sama-sama tidak bisa melupakan satu sama lain?" Taekwoon tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya pun bisa melukiskan senyum yang lebih luwes dan ramah. "Ini juga bukan kebiasaanmu duduk termenung di salah satu meja kedai kopi. Kita sama-sama tidak menyukai duduk di kedai sendirian untuk menikmati kopi. Kita lebih suka datang ke kedai ini untuk membeli kopi lalu membawanya keluar."

Jaehwan tak menanggapi kalimat panjang dari Taekwoon. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah dengan manikan bening yang tampak goyah. Untuk beberapa saat keadaan dibiarkan hening sebelum Jaehwan menimbulkan denrtingan dari cangkir dan sendok kopi miliknya. Menyeruput cepat lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

" _Hyung_.. kita tidak bisa bersama lagi.. kita sudah memilih untuk—"

"Berpisah karena alasan klasik?" Taekwoon memotong ucapan Jaehwan dengan segera. Adalah kesalahannya dulu membiarkan pemuda ini lepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Taekwoon tahu jika ia bodoh telah meloloskan Jaehwan dari dekap hangat tubuhnya. Membiarkan emosinya memuncak dan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Jika saja ia sedikit mengalah dan memberikan waktu dan ruang untuk Jaehwan, mungkin adegan seperti ini tak akan terjadi dalam cerita cintanya.

Lalu ia menggeleng kecil dengan sorot meyakinkan dari kedua mata musangnya. Wajah manis Jaehwan yang selalu terbalut keceriaan perlahan memudar. Ada gurat kesedihan dan kehilangan yang tergores disana. Wajah itu tak bisa membohongi Taekwoon. Ia cukup pandai untuk mengenal bagaimana raut Jaehwan berbicara.

Omong kosong sekali kalau sampai Jaehwan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa bertahan dengan jalan yang ia tempuh sekarang. Walaupun banyak kepingan bukti yang bisa saja menjegalnya saat ini.

Kebiasaan itu, tatapan itu, dan raut wajah itu.

"Kita bisa lebih leluasa melakukan apa saja yang kita mau tanpa ada yang mengganggu. _Hyung_ bisa lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu begitu juga denganku." Tukasnya sembari menjauhkan jemarinya dari pinggiran cangkir.

Rupanya pemuda ini bisa mengambil banyak energi dari seruputan _macchiato_ yang mulai dingin. Suara lembut terbalut ketenangan itu memacu Taekwoon untuk bisa lebih kuat melawan gejolak yang bermunculan di dalam dirinya.

"Kesibukan seharusnya bukan menjadi alasan kita untuk berpisah." Timpal Taekwoon. "Aku memang mencintai pekerjaanku. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku sadar bahwa kau yang lebih aku cintai daripada pekerjaanku."

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika sepasang kekasih harus terpisah karena kasibukan yang mencekik masing-masing. Sama seperti Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah karena masing-masing butuh banyak waktu untuk menyelami pekerjaannya. Sedikit sekali waktu yang tersisih untuk sang kekasih sehingga menyebabkan mereka bertengkar dan pada akhirnya kata putus terucap.

Taekwoon yang seharusnya maklum dan mengalah. Menjadi pemain drama musikal itu tidak mudah. Butuh perjuangan dan kerja keras untuk bisa sampai pada titik kepuasan. Jaehwan pun melakukan hal yang akan mengantarkan ia pada titik itu. Lebih banyak berlatih dan sedikit meninggalkan kehidupannya yang lain. Jaehwan itu tidak seperti Taekwoon yang sudah terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Ia butuh banyak berjuang untuk bisa mengukir setidaknya satu prestasi yang membuat keduanya bangga. Dan menjadi pemain drama musikal menjadi salah satu mimpinya.

Tapi Taekwoon selalu beranggapan bahwa Jaehwan tidak peduli dengannya. Sungguh, itu tidak benar. Jika saja Taekwoon tak terlalu larut dalam emosinya mungkin ia bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi.

" _Hyung_ mungkin mencintaiku, tapi kau tidak mencintai pekerjaanku. _Hyung_ menyalahkanku karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan berlatih. Tapi bukankah _hyung_ sendiri yang membuang waktu senggang yang aku miliki dengan alasan kau ada rapat atau lainnya?"

"Itu.." Taekwoon memaling untuk sejenak. "Aku minta maaf untuk keegoisanku."

Lalu bibir penuh itu tersenyum miris. Wajahnya pun sedikit terangkat dengan putaran kecil pada bola matanya. "Aku selalu menyelesaikan latihanku dengan cepat. Setiap waktu senggang aku menemuimu. Tapi _hyung_ selalu bilang kalau aku tidak punya waktu untukmu." Pungkasnya lirih.

Jangan menangis! Taekwoon tidak pernah bisa melihat pemuda ini menangis. Jangan!

Dengan cepat Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan dengan erat. "Kita bisa tinggal satu rumah! Kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan kesibukan kita kalau kita tinggal satu rumah. Sesibuk apapun kita, kita pasti akan bertemu setiap harinya." Jaehwan membalas tatapan Taekwoon dengan tenang. "Tolong! Satu kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan rasa bersalahku."

Taekwoon mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jari.

"Kita sama-sama tidak bisa saling melupakan. Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau pun sama. Satu kesempatan. Jika memang kita gagal, mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk besama."

Pemuda itu menelisik jauh ke dalam manikan serius Taekwoon. Ada banyak getaran yang diberikan Taekwoon dari tatapannya. Taekwoon mencoba mengais kembali kepercayaan yang sempat ia genggam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sungguh, Taekwoon masih menginginkan kehidupan bersama Jaehwan terjalin lagi.

Dan hal yang bisa membuat Taekwoon kembali bahagia adalah melihat anggukan setuju dari Jaehwan. Juga, seulas senyum manis penuh kasih sayang yang menghias di wajah tampan Jaehwan.

"Baiklah."

Bola mata Taekwoon membesar. Lalu kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik dengan remasan yang kuat di genggaman tangannya. Ia menarik tangan Jaehwan lebih dekat dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan sebuah reaksi berlebih.

"Sungguh?"

Anggukan Jaehwan membuat senyum Taekwoon melebar. Tulang pipinya terankat dan manikan segaris itu nyaris menghilang. Jaehwan pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Kemudian Taekwoon mengangkat tangan Jaehwan dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan dalam. Dari sana ia bisa menghirup aroma mint yang berbaut dengan caramel macchiato milik Jaehwwan. Aroma yang menennagkan dan sekaligus memabukkan. "Kita bisa bersama kembali. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan kecewa padaku lagi. _Saranghaeyo_."

"Aku berharap demikian _hyung_. _Nado saranghaeyo_."

Selanjutnya mereka memberikan alunan musik kedai lebih berkuasa. Masing-masing bibir itu menikmati kopi yang mereka pesan. Cangkir caramel macchiato milik Jaehwan nyaris tandas. Sedangkan secangkir peppermint latte kepunyaan Taekwoon masih bisa berbangga. Momen ini adalah momen indah yang perlu diabadikan seterusnya. Tak perlu repot-repot cukup diingat dalam otak dan dijadikan penyemangat untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Dan di kedai kopi ini kisah mereka akan dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya BAP Coffee Shop yaa, lagunya maniiiiiiisssss banget._

 _Semoga aja ini ceritanya juga manis hahahaha_

 _Padahal juga gak.._

 _Oke deh, silahkan direview saja._

 _Kalau banyak yg review, saya bakal semangat bikin KEO lagi loh... :D :D :D_

 _Terima kasih.._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	19. Chapter 19

Ficlet:

Part 19

.

 **마주보며 서 있어**

 **(Standing Facing Each Other)**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Sad? Angst?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Infinite's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

 _I don't wanna let you go like this,_

 _But I need to decide now,_

 _For you, for me,_

 _I'm looking into your eyes, about to break up._

 _._

 _(Infinite – Standing Facing Each Other)_

.

 **BGM ::** **Standing Facing Each Other** **–** **Infinite**

.

.

Mereka berdiri disini, berdiri dengan tenang dan saling berhadapan. Wajah keduanya memiliki gurat ekspresi yang berbeda. Satu diantaranya didominasi oleh lelehan air yang membalut wajah manisnya. Sedang yang lain masih mempertahankan wajah dingin dan tegas.

Membirkan angin khas akhir musim gugur membungkus tubuh mereka. Membiarkan sinar rembulan menempa masing-masing wajah mereka. Membiarkan suara berisik dari serangga mengusik ketenangan mereka.

Jung Taekwoon, lelaki dengan raut wajah dingin itu menarik kuat nafasnya dalam diam. Rematan pelan di dada dan hatinya mengubur sebagian kekuatannya. Ia akan lemah jika terus dibentur oleh tangisan dari sosok itu. Namun apa yang telah ia putuskan tak mungkin bisa ia tarik kembali. Tak akan bisa.

Karena Taekwoon begitu mencintai sosok ini.

Lee Jaehwan, lelaki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya dan akan berubah nantinya.

"Maaf! Kau pasti kecewa dengan keputusan ini. Tapi ini yang terbaik. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar dan aku tidak bisa memaksa lagi."

Taekwoon bisa melihat wajah itu semakin terluka. Sudah berapa banyak luka yang ia lukis pada putih hatinya? Sudah berapa banyak luka yang ia gores pada lembut hatinya? Sudah berapa banyak?

Tubuh Jaehwan bergetar seiring dengan sesenggukan yang enggan untuk berhenti. Pun bulir-bulir bening dari kelopaknya juga enggan pergi. Masih betah dalam kubangan obsidian bening milik Jaehwan guna melengkapi kepedihan yang dirasanya.

Ia ingin memeluk, tapi ia tak ingin merusak semua.

" _Hyung_ bisa berusaha lagi." Jaehwan berucap. Ada harapan yang sedang ia tujukan dari pendar bening manikan bulat itu. Harapan yang nyatanya tak akan bisa Taekwoon penuhi. "Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan bersabar untuk itu."

Taekwoon mengepalkan genggamannya. Ia berusaha mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bisa bertahan dalam prinsipnya. Sekali lagi ia menekankan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya dan tak mungkin ia menyingkirkan keputusannya demi sebuah kesabaran dari Jaehwan.

Ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Jaehwan yang mencintainya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membawa cinta Jaehwan selamanya. Akan terlalu riskan jika ia membiarkan Jaehwan tetap berada di sisinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku sudah berusaha? Ku kira setelah berjalan selama tiga bulan aku bisa mencintaimu. Ternyata tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu, Lee Jaehwan. Aku minta maaf!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatiku kalau kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa kau mengatakan cinta kalau itu semua palsu? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan?"

"Ya, aku mempermainkanmu."

Bohong! Hati Taekwoon menjerit saat bibirnya begitu santai mengatakan itu. Kata-kata yang keluar itu sepenuhnya kebohongan. Taekwoon sama sekali tidak pernah mempermainkan Jaehwan. Ia sangat mencintainya. Begitu mencintainya. Hanya saja sebuah kenyataan yang sempat ia lupakan harus memisahkan mereka dan menciptakan drama baru untuk perpisahan mereka.

Taekwoon mengenal Jaehwan enam bulan yang lalu. Mereka saling mendalami karakter masing-masing dan mengenal lebih dekat lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya tiga bulan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Taekwoon mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun ia akan mencintai Jaehwan.

"Kau manis. Wajahmu begitu menyenangkan. Memilikimu adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi ia mengutuk ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Jelas sekali ia melihat keterkejutan yang dibumbui oleh rasa luka, kecewa juga amarah dari mata cantik Jaehwan. Bahkan tubuh pemuda itu mungkin bisa dikatakan sudah tak sanggup menahan beban pesakitan yang menyerangnya. Ia terjatuh. Dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan dan wajahnya menunduk.

Taekwoon ingin sekali memeluknya. Mengusap lajur air mata yang turun membasahi pipi gembilnya. Ingin sekali membisikkan beribu kata maaf dengan suara selembut nyanyian fajar. Ingin sekali mengecup berulang bibir yang bergetar sendu itu. Melumatnya pelan dan menghantarkan sebuah keyakinan bahwa ia sesungguhnya mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

"Kau benar-benar kejam." Jaehwan mendongak. Tatapan terluka itu berganti sebuah kebencian yang perlahan mulai merangkak naik. Sebuah tatapan yang diinginkan Taekwoon meski itu juga bagaikan tombak yang menumbuknya dalam satu waktu dengan kekuatan maksimal. "Kau kejam!"

Taekwoon memutus tatapan Jaehwan. Kedua mata sipitnya mulai memanas. Kelopaknya tak lagi mendengarkan perintahnya. Ada banyak sekali butir air yang berniat untuk lolos dari kungkungan sang kelopak. Taekwoon kembali menarik dalam nafasnya. Rasa sakit itu menggerogoti hatinya.

Ini semua karena sebuah kebohongan yang ia bawa. Sebuah kebohongan karena tuntutan profesi yang ia lakoni.

Ia adalah salah satu anggota agen rahasia. Bertugas untuk melawan sebuah kelompok berbahaya yang suka mengancam keselamatan Korea Selatan. Pekerjaannya cukup membahayakan orang-orang sekitar. Termasuk siapapun yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Sebulan yang lalu, lawan kelompok rahasia Taekwoon telah mengetahui tentang Jaehwan. Mereka tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih. Ancaman pun tak luput untuk Taekwoon. Lelaki itu menerima berbagai macam serangan melalui ancaman itu. Bahkan yang paling parah, mereka telah mengirim anak buah mereka untuk mengikuti Jaehwan.

Berpisah dengan Jaehwan adalah pilihan yang tepat. Mereka tidak akan mengganggu Jaehwan lagi. Mereka akan melepaskan Jaehwan dari daftar target. Dan Taekwoon akan melindungi Jaehwan dari jauh.

Karena Jaehwan tidak pernah tahu siapa Taekwoon sesungguhnya. Jaehwan tidak pernah tahu bila Taekwoon adalah seorang agen rahasia.

Ia melakukan ini demi keselamatan Jaehwan. Taekwoon tidak ingin Jaehwan menjadi korban dari pekerjaannya. Taekwoon tidak ingin hidup Jaehwan menderita karenanya. Mau tak mau ia harus melepas semua meski ia tak menginginkan sebuah perpisahan yang seperti ini.

"Maka dari itu pergilah."

Dengan membuat Jaehwan benci kepadanya, akan memudahkan Jaehwan untuk lupa padanya.

Jaehwan bangkit. Tangannya kasar mengusap air mata yang semakin turun dengan derasnya. Rahangnya bergerak gelisah menunjukkan seberapa besar kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang saat ini merenggutnya.

"Aku akan pergi dan aku tidak akan kembali padamu. Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu."

Lagi-lagi Taekwoon mengalihkan sorot matanya. Ia tak kuasa untuk melawan tatapan terluka dari Jaehwan. Apalagi mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terucap. Sungguh, ia tak kuasa. Namun mau bagaimana? Ia akan membiarkan Jaehwan pergi seperti angin yang berhembus.

Mencoba untuk tak peduli demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

"Ya, silahkan. Semoga kau bahagia. Carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

Tawa Jaehwan terdengar dipaksa. Ia mengusap kembali air matanya lalu mengangguk yakin.

"Pasti! Pasti aku akan mencari yang lebih baik darimu. Kau adalah orang terkejam yang pernah aku temui."

Lalu ia berbalik. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Taekwoon untuk membalas kata-kata yang mungkin akan semakin menyakitinya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menjauh dari jangkauan lensa Taekwoon.

Sementara Taekwoon hanya bisa diam dengan air mata yang ia biarkan untuk jatuh. Tangan kirinya meremas kuat dadanya yang berdenyut perih. Ingatan tentang masa lalu yang pernah ia alami mencekiknya. Sebuah memori yang mana seharusnya selalu ia ingat.

Dulu, Taekwoon pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia juga mencintainya. Kekasihnya tahu kalau ia adalah seorang agen dan memaksa untuk tetap bersamanya meski saat itu Taekwoon maupun gadis itu telah menerima banyak sekali ancaman. Mereka tetap bersama, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebulan kemudian, kekasih Taekwoon harus merelakan nyawanya melayang akibat dua tembakan beruntun yang diarahkan musuh Taekwoon untuknya. Sebagai satu bentuk balas dendam pada Taekwoon.

Dan Taekwoon benar-benar bodoh bisa melupakan itu lalu jatuh dalam sebuah lingkaran bernama cinta. Jika saja ia tak terlena dengan namanya cinta ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Baiklah, ini menjadi satu pelajaran berharga untuk Taekwoon. Ia akan selalu mengingat cinta Jaehwan yang tulus untuknya. Ia akan tetap melindungi Jaehwan dari jauh. Ia akan selalu berharap untuk setiap kebahagiaan Jaehwan.

Keputusan ini adalah keputusan terbaik, untuknya dan Jaehwan.

 _It doesn't even make sense_

 _But with the reason of leaving because I love you_

 _I'm leaving you like a coward_

 _In all the promises we made_

 _There was nothing about breaking up_

 _But I'm becoming bad guy, spitting out these lies_

 _Trying to escape this connection_

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Yess satu lagi Ficlet dengan suasana sedih menguasai. Saya dapet ide ini dari lagu Infinite dengan judul yang sama. Jadi bagi kalian yang mau tahu lagunya bisa didengerin, lagunya enak, menurutku wakakakak_

 _Dan untuk ide Taekwoon adalah agen itu karena sering lihat mv BAP yang kebanyakan kayak agen-agen gitu suka tembak sana tembak sini. Kan jadinya..._

 _Oke, ini adalah efek dari seringnya dengerin lagu-lagu mellow. Masak iya playlistku lagu-lagu sedih melulu.. huhuhuhuhu._

 _Pada bosen yaa baca yang sedih-sedih gini?_

 _Aku gak ada ide buat fluffy-fluffy gitu._

 _Saranin lagu yang bisa membangkitkan ide buat FF fluffy dong.. :D :D :D_

 _Oke, reviewnya ditunggu. Kalo masih banyak yang review nanti aku buatkan lagi drabble, ficlet sama vignettenya.._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	20. Chapter 20

Drabble:

Part 20

.

 **Tak Perlu Keliling Dunia**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Gita Gutawa's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

 _Tak perlu lah aku keliling dunia,_

 _Karena kau disini,_

 _Tak perlu lah aku keliling dunia,_

 _Kaulah segalanya bagiku di dunia._

 _._

 _(Gita Gutawa – Tak Perlu Keliling Dunia)_

.

 **BGM ::** **Gita Gutawa** **–** **Tak Perlu Keliling Dunia**

.

.

Duduk berdua dengan kaki berselonjor dan tubuh yang menyender malas pada ranjang. Senja sore yang bersinar redup memberikan kehangatan bagi mereka di tengah musim semi yang masih tersisa dingin musim kemarin. Juga, cicit burung yang samar-samar terdengar dari pohon-pohon di sekitar rumah.

Mereka saling memeluk, berbagi kehangatan yang sulit mereka dapatkan saat kesibukan membelenggu.

Lalu salah satu dari mereka menggerakkan kepalanya; lebih condong ke depan guna memperhatikan wajah manis yang tampak memejam. Ia tahu, si lawan tak sedang tidur. Mungkin hanya menghindari sorot ramai dari senja yang bersinar.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanyanya begitu mendapati sosok lain membuka kelopaknya.

Senyum manis dengan bumbu kelembutan diterima mata Taekwoon. Seketika ia ikut melengkungkan bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi wajahmu tampak lelah."

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehwan malah melekatkan kepalanya pada lengan Taekwoon. Mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan disana.

" _Ah_ ya, Wonshik dan Hakyeon akan terbang ke Eropa besok."

Jaehwan mendongak; manikan bulat nan cantik itu membesar lalu menatap penuh tanya pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tahu, jika yang lebih muda itu terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja ia sampaikan. Taekwoon juga tahu, kalau Hakyeon dan Wonshik terlalu mendadak hingga tidak mengabari itu pada Jaehwan. Terlebih kesibukan Jaehwan yang luar biasa semenjak sang kekasih memutuskan untuk menjadi pemain drama musikal.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk; tak terlalu tertarik dengan kabar itu. Kepalanya kembali menelusup pada lengan Taekwoon.

Sebentar mengusap pipi Jaehwan sebelum mulai melontar kata kembali. "Bagaimana dengan kita?" Taekwoon menurunkan pandangannya, hingga kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. "Apa kita tidak liburan juga?"

Yang lebih muda tersenyum paham. Selama ini kesibukan memang selalu menang di antara mereka. Jaehwan sibuk dengan latihan drama musikalnya dan terkadang tampil di berbagai kota bahkan negara. Lalu Taekwoon, pemuda berasal dari keluarga kaya yang menjabat di salah satu perusahaan keluarga juga tak kalah sibuk. Kebetulan awal musim semi ini mereka mendapatkan libur yang sama. Lumayan, satu minggu bisa mereka habiskan untuk liburan. Untuk waktu bersama yang berkualitas.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk pergi keluar negeri? Seperti Wonshik dan Hakyeon? Kita bisa menjelajahi Eropa atau Amerika Serikat."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Taekwoon terkejut dengan jawaban dari Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mengangguk cepat. Lagi-lagi ia menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Taekwoon. "Aku sudah sering ke luar negeri, jadi untuk apa jalan-jalan ke luar negeri lagi?"

"Tapi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama disana."

Jaehwan tersenyum. Jawaban Taekwoon bukan jawaban yang salah. Tapi Jaehwan punya pemikiran sendiri yang berbeda. Lantas ia melepaskan tangan Taekwoon di lengannya dan bangkit untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Taekwoon. Wajahnya yang manis menghadap wajah bingung Taekwoon.

"Memang, tapi aku ingin disini. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama disini." Taekwoon menelengkan wajah; masih kentara rasa bingung dan penasaran yang ada disana. "Dengan kita berada di rumah, banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia, tapi selama aku bersama _hyung_ , aku tidak masalah."

Taekwoon terperangah dengan ucapan Jaehwan. Sebuah ucapan yang menghangatkan dan membuat perutnya bergejolak. Kekasihnya ini memang luar biasa saat bermain kata. Apa karena ini efek dari seringnya bermain drama musikal?

Bisa jadi.

"Bersama _hyung_ disini bisa membuat hari-hariku bahagia. Tidak perlu berkeliling dunia, karena _hyung_ adalah duniaku. Jadi, bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama disini? Melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama?"

Taekwoon mengangguk pasti. Ia mengecup singkat kening Jaehwan. "Apapun yang kau mau. Tapi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Jaehwan tersenyum. Senyuman itu tampak mengerikan di mata Taekwoon. Tanpa aba-aba, Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Taekwoon secara tiba-tiba. Lalu tubuhnya naik di atas tubuh Taekwoon. Condong ke depan dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Salah satunya..."

Tak melanjutkan kata, Jaehwan malah menangkup bibir tipis Taekwoon dengan bibir penuhnya. Bibir itu bergerak sesuai ritme yang dibangun di dalam dada. Baik Taekwoon maupun Jaehwan memejam. Menikmati tarian bibir mereka yang saling berpagut dan kenikmatan tiada tara. Taekwoon suka, apalagi Jaehwan. Sentuhan memabukkan dari bibir masing-masing selalu bisa menjadi candu bagi mereka.

Lalu pagutan itu terlepas, menyisakan deru nafas yang tersengal.

Dan tangan Taekwoon mulai beraksi. Cengkraman kuat pada pinggang Jaehwan menyentak diri Jaehwan. Yang lebih muda menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Oh_ Tuhan! Kau nakal sekali, jadi? Agenda pertama kita?"

Kerlingan menggoda dari Jaehwan memulai segalanya. Segala kebahagiaan yang mereka bangun dalam sebuah cerita bersama. Tak perlu keliling dunia kan, jika seperti ini saja sudah bahagia?

.

.

.

END

 _tahu deh ini garing, tapi gak papa kan kalau aku minta review? biar semangat bikin lagi nanti.._

 _terima kasih.._

 _._

 _._

 _salam hangat_

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	21. Chapter 21

Ficlet:

Part 21

.

 **First Snow**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Sad? Angst?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

This fic is based on song. But it's not songfic. I got inspiration from Lovelyz's Song.

Don't do bad thing please. Keep support me _ne_.. :D

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

 _The First snow is falling_

 _I'm thinking of you_

 _I waited for you for a while_

 _On a white night_

 _Come see me_

 _I'll be waiting only for you_

 _I only wanna wait for you_

 _Lovelyz – First Snow_

.

 **BGM :: First Snow – Lovelyz**

.

 _Tes_

Butiran kecil yang menyentuh ujung hidung bangirnya menuntun Jaehwan untuk mendongak. Sensasi dingin yang dihantarkan membuat Jaehwan sadar akan sesuatu. Ini bukan butiran hujan, melainkan salju. Reflek bibir penuhnya mengulum sebuah senyum. Manikan bulatnya yang berbinar teduh bergulir jatuh, memperhatikan bawahnya. _Oh_ , ternyata salju sudah turun lebih banyak.

Lantas Jaehwan mengeratkan mantel tebal di tubuhnya. Ia sedang ada di jalan pulang ke rumah. Jika ia tidak cepat melangkah, salju akan turun lebih deras lagi.

Kaki panjangnya masih menjejak di jalanan yang tampak sepi. Mungkin rintikan salju yang menghantam bumi membuat manusia lainnya enggan keluyuran. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Jaehwan sempat beberapa kali menggerutu karena dinginnya malam. Meski ia sudah menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal, namun tak bisa menampik rasa dingin yang menyebar di tubuhnya.

 _Oh_ Ya Tuhan! Kenapa tidak saat ia tiba di rumah saja _sih_ turun saljunya?

Tapi gerutuan itu tenggelam begitu saja ketika langkah kaki tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah taman. Taman yang tak begitu jauh dari kompleks apartemennya. Jaehwan mendadak hanya diam dengan arah pandang mengarah pada taman itu. Untuk sesaat, Jaehwan tak bergerak dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar memburu akibat dingin yang menguasi.

Lalu dengan langkah hati-hati Jaehwan berbelok. Tujuannya untuk pulang hilang sudah. Kaki jenjangnya malah berjalan menuju taman itu dan berakhir pada salah satu kursi. Jaehwan duduk disana. Dengan tatapan sayu menatap sekitar.

Sepi, salju dan dingin.

Tiga keadaan yang sukses memporak-porandakan kembali hatinya yang telah kokoh.

Tangannya mengerat dalam saku. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan matanya menjatuhkan butir air.

Jaehwan menangis, ketika ingatan itu kembali terulang.

.

.

.

 _Jaehwan pikir malam ini adalah malam yang indah. Meski tidak ada bintang di langit, suasana yang tercipta begitu indah. Sepi, ya keadaan sekitar taman sepi namun justru itu yang disukai Jaehwan. Ia bisa lebih leluasa berkencan dengan kekasihnya._

 _Benar, tujuan Jaehwan ada di taman ini adalah untuk duduk berdua dengan sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Telepon telah ia lakukan untuk mengonfirmasi apakah sang kekasih bisa datang atau tidak. Dan jawabannya iya._

 _Dengan hati yang bungah, Jaehwan mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Ini awal bulan Januari, wajar jika dingin begitu menusuk. Ditambah sebentar lagi salju pasti akan turun. Mengingat sampai saat ini salju belum menunjukkan kehadirannya pada musim dingin. Jaehwan menunduk, mengecek pesan yang masuk. Bibirnya melengkung dalam ketika iris kelamnya menangkap deret huruf yang mengatakan 'sebentar lagi aku kesana'. Tak apalah ia menunggu lebih lama yang penting nanti bisa bertemu._

 _Demi membunuh kesepian yang menggerogoti, Jaehwan mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ikon galeri ia tekan dan jari telunjuknya bergerilya mencari sesuatu. Salah satu video yang bisa membuat moodnya membaik._

 _Video sang kekasih saat melakukan audisi untuk menjadi seorang idol._

 _Ya, kekasih Jaehwan adalah trainee di sebuah agensi besar di Korea Selatan._

 _Jaehwan begitu bangga melihat video itu. Tampak mengagumkan dan mempesona. Suara lembut yang dimiliki sang kekasih selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya lebih dan lebih lagi. Jaehwan pun tak pernah bosan untuk mengulang-ulang videonya._

 _Sekitar tiga kali mengulang video itu, mata Jaehwan menangkap sepatu orang lain di depan dirinya. Dengan posisi menunduk pun Jaehwan tahu siapa pemilik sepatu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Taekwoon, kekasihnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu._

" _Hyung?"_

 _Sosok itu menatap dalam Jaehwan yang tersenyum senang melihatnya._

 _Langsung saja Jaehwan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku. Ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan Taekwoon._

" _Hentikan semua ini."_

" _Ne?" Jaehwan mengerut bingung. Ucapan lirih dan datar dari sang kekasih sungguh tak bisa ia mengeri. Apa maksudnya?_

 _Taekwoon menghindari tatapan penasaran dari Jaehwan. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kita hentikan saja semuanya. Hubungan kita dan pertemuan kita." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih pasti._

 _Jaehwan mungkin memang sedikit bodoh. Namun ia bisa mengerti kemana arah ucapan Taekwoon. Seketika bibirnya berubah kelu dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Darahnya meremang dengan segala kecemasan yang menguasai. Benarkah saat ini Taekwoon mengajak untuk berpisah?_

" _H-hyung!" Bahkan ucapan Jaehwan pun menjadi tercekat._

 _Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Kita hentikan semua sebelum terlalu dalam." Ia benar-benar menghindari tatap mata dengan Jaehwan. "Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu."_

 _Jaehwan menangis. Sesak di dadanya memberikan sinyal pada sang otak untuk membiarkan air matanya lolos. Jaehwan lemas, bukan ucapan ini yang ia harapkan ketika bertemu dengan Taekwoon._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Taekwoon menoleh pada Jaehwan. Sebenarnya ia juga sakit melihat air mata di wajah manis sang kekasih. "Karirku akan dimulai dan kau akan menjadi penghalangku." Jujur, ucapan itu terlalu kasar. Namun ini pilihan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan._

" _Penghalang?"_

" _Ya.. Aku akan menjadi idol. Sangat riskan jika aku masih menjalin hubungan dengamu. Apalagi kita sama-sama lelaki."_

 _Deg~_

 _Dada Jaehwan harus kembali menerima hantaman yang begitu kuat. Reruntuhannya pun menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya dan membuat Jaehwan nyaris limbung. Ucapan Taekwoon benar. Sebentar lagi Taekwoon akan menjadi idol dan mereka tidak bisa terus bersama. Juga, hubungan sesama jenis itu hal sulit jika seorang idol yang menjalaninya._

" _Jadi, berhenti menghubungiku!" Taekwoon menarik dalam nafasnya. Ia sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menjadi idol adalah impiannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

 _Jaehwan menunduk dengan lelehan air mata yang enggan berhenti. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Memaksa dengan perih untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih ah, sang mantan kekasih. Lalu ia bersuara. "Apa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu lagi nanti?" Tanyanya._

 _Dan Taekwoon menggeleng._

" _Bahkan di fansign? Aku akan senang melihatmu debut menjadi idol. Tapi apakah aku tidak boleh datang ke acara fansign atau konsermu nanti?"_

" _Tidak. Aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika kau datang ke fansign." Taekwoon melihat mata indah itu masih berair. "Aku takut, seseorang akan mengenalimu dan membongkar semuanya."_

 _Jaehwan menggigit bibir penuhnya. "Apa sebuah kesalahan hubungan kita?" Tanyanya pelan. Jaehwan sudah terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan dengan suara normal._

" _Tidak. Tapi kau harus mengerti siapa aku nanti."_

 _Jaehwan tak mau berdebat. Ia sangat tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ia juga tak mungkin egois. Bukankah impian Taekwoon adalah kebahagiaannya? Bukankah ia juga telah berjanji akan mendukung Taekwoon sepenuhnya? Dan ini adalah keputusan yang diinginkan oleh Taekwoon yang harus disetujui oleh Jaehwan._

" _Baiklah."_

 _Dan kata baiklah yang diucapkan Jaehwan menjadi tanda bahwa keduanya tak lagi menjalin hubungan. Tanpa ada pelukan, tanpa ada ciuman dan tanpa ada sentuhan, Taekwoon meninggalkan Jaehwan sendiri. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu limbung dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. Hatinya terluka dan ia benar-benar sakit merasakan ini semua._

 _Di tengah tangisnya, langit mungkin merasa iba. Salju turun untuk pertama kalinya sejak musim dingin tiba. Salju turun menemani pedih hati Jaehwan yang harus melepaskan kekasihnya._

 _Meski Taekwoon tak mengijinkan ia bertemu, Jaehwan akan tetap berusaha mendukungnya._

.

.

.

Jaehwan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh lagi dan lagi. Ia sempatkan mendongak untuk merasakan tetes-tetes salju yang masih turun. Bahkan saat ini Jaehwan tak merasakan dingin yang biasa ia rasakan. Jaehwan tersenyum kecut. Salju pertama yang turun ini berhasil membuka di memorinya.

.

.

.

 _Setahun sudah berlalu, Jaehwan tetap menjadi Jaehwan yang dulu. Bedanya ia saat ini telah masuk perguruan tinggi negeri dan menjadi lebih dewasa. Setiap hari ia gunakan untuk belajar agar cepat lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Jaehwan juga masih menghabiskan waktu seperti dulu; berlari sore di sepanjang sungai han. Hanya saja, kali ini harus ia lakukan sendiri._

 _Karena, sang kekasih telah pergi. Sang kekasih telah menggenggam impiannya. Jung Taekwoon telah menjadi salah satu idol yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan. Anggota boygroup VIXX yang memiliki talenta luar biasa._

 _Jaehwan duduk di salah satu taman. Kenangan yang sering ia bangun bersama Taekwoon menguap entah kemana. Di tempat ini dulu, Taekwoon sering merengek agar Jaehwan memberikannya makanan yang ia bwa. Di tempat ini dulu, Jaehwan mengomel ketika Taekwoon tak kunjung membagi minum dengannya. Ya, di tempat ini dulu. Semuanya berlalu. Setiap ukiran kenangan yang terpatri begitu kuat diingatan Jaehwan lepas satu persatu. Jaehwan tak sanggup menggenggam lagi ingatan itu dengan sempurna._

 _Karena mungkin hanya dirinya yang berjuang mempertahankan kenangan itu untuk tetap ada._

 _Air mata Jaehwan mengalir pelan. Di telinga tengah mengalun nyanyian lembut bak pengantar tidur. Farewell hand – salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan Vixx; boygroup tempat Taekwoon bernaung saat ini._

" _Aku merindukanmu, hyung!" Jaehwan meremas dadanya kuat. Dalam hati sana, ia sungguh merindukan sosok Taekwoon; mantan kekasihnya._

 _Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu?_

 _Mereka tidak lagi bertemu setelah Taekwoon debut. Jaehwan menepati janjinya pada Taekwoon. Hanya melihat mantan kekasihnya itu dari layar kaca._

" _Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau masih mengenaliku?"_

 _Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali mana kala mengingat itu semua. Tuhan memang punya takdir masing-masing. Dan Jaehwan harus sadar jika ia tak akan bisa bersama Taekwoon lagi._

.

.

.

Entah atas dasar apa, Jaehwan merogoh ponselnya. Ia juga mengambil _headset_ dari dalam tas. Kemudian ia menggunakan _headset_ itu dan mulai mendengarkan sesuatu dari pemutar musik di dalam ponsel. Jaehwan tersenyum pilu, satu lagu dari _boygroup_ Vixx membuatnya kembali menangis. Ia memang tak kuasa untuk menjauh dari lagu-lagu Vixx, karena baginya mendengar suara Taekwoon adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

.

 _Mungkin Jaehwan memang harus melepaskan semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menghayal dan mengharapkan sosok Taekwoon kembali padanya? Siapa Jaehwan bagi Taekwoon? Hanya sebatas mantan kan? Ah, Jaehwan meringis pilu mengingat hubungan keduanya saat ini. Dua tahun sudah semuanya terlewati dengan hambar. Taekwoon telah menjadi idol yang terkenal. Bahkan sampai ke luar negeri sekalipun._

 _Karir Taekwoon begitu cemerlang. Tiada berita yang tak menampilkan wajah rupawan Taekwoon. Mulai dari kesuksesan, talenta, fashion bahkan kisah cinta._

 _Sekali lagi atau bahkan kesekian kalinya, Jaehwan harus menangis sendiri. Air mata itu tak akan pernah sanggup berhenti manakala otak memutar wajah Taekwoon. Apalagi wajah tampan itu bersanding dengan seseorang lainnya. Salah satu idol wanita yang cukup di gemari._

 _Bae Irene.._

 _Member Red Velvet itu berkencan dengan Taekwoon._

 _Harus bagaimana lagi Jaehwan menanggung semua pesakitan yang ia rasa?_

 _Namun itu semua bukan salah Taekwoon. Sama sekali bukan. Ini adalah pilihannya membiarkan Taekwoon lepas demi kebahagiaannya. Apalagi hubungan sesama bukanlah hubungan yang terbaik. Taekwoon berhak bahagia dengan kekasihnya sekarang, Bae Irene. Jaehwan hanya berharap kebahagiaan untuk Taekwoon meski ia sakit dan terluka._

 _Senyum Jaehwan tampak memudar saat kedua lensa kelamnya memandang jauh sosok Taekwoon yang mungkin tengah tersenyum ramah pada para fansnya. Dari kejauhan, Jaehwan mencuri pandang pada Taekwoon yang tampak bahagia. Jaehwan yakin saat ini Taekwoon memang berada dalam kebahagiaan seperti apa yang diharapkan. Jaehwan yakin jika Taekwoon akan baik-baik saja –atau malah lebih baik- tanpa dirinya._

 _Kaki Jaehwan berbalik, terdiam sejenak sebelum kepalanya mendongak. Berharap linangan air itu akan kembali pada asalnya. Jaehwan tak sanggup lagi berada dalam tempat ini. Lebih baik ia keluar dari sana kan? Meskipun di luar sana salju turun menyebarkan rasa dinginnya._

.

.

.

Satu lagu itu telah habis terdengar olehnya. Sebuah lagu dari VIXX; _Romance is Over_. Memang, romansa cinta yang dulu ia elukan bersama Taekwoon telah berakhir. Jaehwan mengusap air matanya. Jatuh dan jatuh lagi. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali mendengar lagu Vixx walaupun lagu itu bisa mengikis rasa rindunya pada Taekwoon. Terlebih lagu itu ditulis sendiri oleh Taekwoon. Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya yang sesak.

Jaehwan melepas _headset_ yang terpasang. Ia menoleh kepada sekitar. Sepi, taman ini begitu sepi. Kembali ia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Hati Jaehwan benar-benar kacau, namun ia harus bisa mengendalikannya.

Ia merindukan Taekwoon lagi sekarang, sangat merindukan. Apa Taekwoon juga memiliki rasa yang sama?

Jaehwan mendongak, salju masih masih terus turun kecil-kecil. Jaehwan memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, mengaburkan semua rasa dingin yang ada hanya untuk mengenang kembali rasa sakit yang telah ia terima. Bodoh, memang. Tapi Jaehwan tak peduli. Ia tahu, Taekwoon mungkin tak akan kembali padanya. Namun entah mengapa ia akan memilih menunggu. Ia akan menunggu sampai ia tak sanggup lagi menunggu.

Karena sejatinya Jaehwan masih mencintai Taekwoon.

.

.

.

 _I know, I'm a fool_

 _But I'm still waiting_

 _Please remender me at least once_

 _So I won't disappear_

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Hay, lama sekali saya tidak update FF ini... baru dapet inspirasi setelah mendengarkan lagu Lovelyz yang first snow, coba baca sambil dengerin.._

 _Siapa tau ngefeel wkwkwkw_

 _Bagaimana FF ini? Mengecewakan? Oh ya, ini beberapa part ada yang saya salin dari FF saya satunya. Tpi beda casts.._

 _Jadi jgn heran kalau memang ada yg pernah baca._

 _._

 _Baiklah, silahkan direview yaaa.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	22. Chapter 22

Drabble:

Part 22

.

 **Cameo**

.

 _ **By**_ : Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Cast**_

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

.

Romance? Fluff? Sad? Angst?

.

 _ **Rated**_ T

.

 _ **LeKen/Keo**_ **Fic**

 **.**

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^,**_

.

" _Dia kembali."_

Ucapan itu masih terus terngiang di benak Jaehwan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Tanpa perlu mendengar lagi dari orang lain. Namun, hatinya seolah tertutup dan tak mau tahu.

Dan kali ini tidak. Memang, beberapa hari yang lalu Jaehwan tetap _keukeuh_ untuk bertahan. Sekarang semuanya telah berubah dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Sosok itu, sosok itu benar-benar membuatnya harus mundur.

Satu hembusan nafasnya terasa sangat berat. Jaehwan bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang langit di atas sana melalui jendela kamar. Sekilas ia melirik jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai sebelum kembali mengukuhkan pandangan pada sang rembulan.

Ini sudah malam dan Taekwoon belum pulang.

Jaehwan yakin seratus persen bahwa sang _kekasih_ ada disana. Di satu tempat seharusnya ia berada. Lalu tawa terdengar, memekak dan bercampur kesedihan. Jaehwan menunduk, punya hak apa ia jika ingin melarang.

Dia telah kembali, kembali dari tempatnya yang jauh. Dia telah kembali, kembali bersama sosok yang ia sayangi.

Lalu, siapa Jaehwan? Jaehwan kembali membiarkan tawa menyedihkan terdengar mengisi kesepian apartemen Taekwoon. Jaehwan mengusap ujung mata yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

Jaehwan hanya seorang cameo.

Iya, cameo.

Pemeran tambahan yang datang saat dibutuhkan dan harus pergi saat tak lagi dibutuhkan.

Jaehwan terisak, dadanya menyempit dengan bumbu sesak yang menjalar. Otaknya kembali teringat bagaimana perubahan wajah dari sang _kekasih_ ketika lelaki itu pulang. Jaehwan tahu, bahwa lelaki itu bahagia.

Bukankah itu tanda? Tanda bahwa perannya sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. Tanda bahwa ia memang harus segera pergi.

Mungkin Jaehwan pernah memiliki pikiran untuk bertahan. Siapa tahu, Taekwoon akan berubah memilihnya. Tapi rupanya itu bukan hal mudah.

Malah, seseorang yang Jaehwan kenal sebagai sahabatnya pun mengatakan hal yang sama dengan sisi hatinya.

" _Kau tahu? Aku melihat Taekwoon hyung sangat bahagia ketika bertemu lagi dengan Hakyeon hyung."_

Jaehwan terisak. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

" _Berpisah selama tiga tahun ternyata tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa cinta keduanya. Yaah, meskipun ada kau yang setiap hari disisinya. Tidak mudah bagi Taekwoon hyung untuk lepas dari jeratan cinta Hakyeon hyung."_

Kemudian bangkit, Jaehwan bertekad untuk mengakhiri semuanya saja. Ia sudah menjadi cameo yang baik dan sekarang waktunya pulang.

Jaehwan pun mulai membereskan semua yang ada di apartemen Taekwoon. Jangan ada yang tertinggal, biar ia tak tersiksa dengan pertemuan keduanya. Jaehwan percaya, ia akan bisa kembali bahagia. Ia harus menjadi pemeran utama, bukan sekedar cameo yang terpaksa harus keluar ketika ia masih betah dalam drama itu.

Karena drama itu memang bukan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Apalah ini drabble wkwkwkw_

 _Oke, silahkan dikomen bagi yang berkenan.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
